Lights, Catwalk, Action!
by a wolf is a perfect paradox
Summary: Lorenza and Beth come up with a scheme to help out Elaina, some fashionista fun with one or two twists along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I am back with a brand new story, 4**__**th**__** in series! I hope you are all as excited as I am about it and I look forward to writing for all of you once again!**_

_**Quick note: this story follows in series from hey there sister I'll be your mister, a spot of tea in London town and a year in the life of a fledgling- while I try and make my work easy to read and pick-up-able, you are going to need to probably hit the other stories first as by now I have a lot of OC's!**_

_***A*A*A***_

Chapter 1

"Mychael!" Beth called out, opening the door of the fashion building, the purple haired vampire not far behind her.

The coloured man was seated below the skyline, teaching a group of young design students a complicated dress stitch; when he saw the vampires, he dismissed them, ushering them out the door before greeting the girls with a kiss on each cheek.

"Ladies to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lorenza smiled, "We have to come to an important party later tonight and we were wondering if we could borrow some dresses from one of the lines. What you guys stock here now?"

Mychael threw back his head and laughed, gesturing to the various rooms that connected to the main hall. "Dior, Armani, Marc Jacobs...The list is endless. And of course the best labels of all...the Guardian collection, the Knight's quest and the Knight's guardian collection. You get the picture."

Beth smiled; Mychael's easy going nature suited her very much. "What would you recommend for us?"

Mychael tapped his pencil against his cheek and flashed them a knowing smile "I think I have just the things, wait here and I'll be back...I'm sorry I can't provide you with a snack while you wait but with Elaina not here, there are no deliveries."

Mychael, Nathaniel, and Sophie had found out about Elaina's vampirism six months before. They had been hanging a panel in the sky light and it had fell, landing on Elaina before she could react. It had shattered to a million pieces cutting her badly, fatally for any human.

She had healed instantly and her secret had been revealed. Thankfully the trio had taken it well and were even helpful at covering a lot of the day work to take the pressure off Elaina to be up in the hot daytime sun.

"Its okay" Lorenza called after him, "We're pretty full as it is."

Mychael returned with the dresses and began to sit them onto mannequins. "That's good so," he replied. "We've been missing Elaina since she's been gone, any word from her?"

Beth shook her head sadly, "Very little, the situation calls for deep cover so mostly it's silent. We've all been missing her like crazy."

A situation had blown up in Africa several months ago and the guardian force had required more pairs of fangs to deal with it, thus they had pulled guardians from any major area without any imminent problems to go to work with them. LA, well run and without problems had lost its guardian.

"It's crazy," Lorenza flopped down, "I mean they said a month and it's been three. I only didn't end up going because I was acting elder at the time, what with Kai being away on yet another excursion of his."

Mychael settled down in his chair, "It's amazing what you guys have to go through to protect your secret; I only wish I could help out more."

Beth reached and squeezed his hand, "You are helping, and you're keeping Elaina's business up and running. I just know she really appreciates that."

"And you're helping us out with some seriously amazing dresses...who made these?" Lorenza fingered the beautiful blue and green chiffon dress, the same colour as Beth's eyes.

"Elaina," Mychael replied sadly, "It was a collection she had created before she went away. It was suppose to go to show at London fashion week last season but now it's just lying here, going to waste... I can't bear it-these dresses deserve a night out."

"It seems like such a waste." Lorenza agreed, "When is the next fashion week? Could they be shown then?"

"Well the collection is finished and the next fashion week is in Canada, in Toronto...its a week away now, I'll be showing there myself, a collection from a knights quest so I could take them, I think this collection would be adored there but without a really good photo shoot and some serious PR, it would go unacknowledged," Mychael explained.

"Unacknowledged?" Lorenza asked puzzled. "You guys have won some sort of award for creativity or innovation at every fashion week you have been at; you guys stock other designers and they stock you, your in the process of designing an expansion onto this building; how on earth could the work be unacknowledged?"

"Elaina doesn't have one PR person she goes to." Mychael grumbled, "She uses an agency and matches the best PR person to the brief of the collection each time. Hence, with Elaina gone so long, no PR has been done for the work and it is still a young enough business that people could forget"

"What will happen to the clothes if they don't go to show?" Beth asked, fingering the cerulean dress; it was so soft and light.

"Most likely you guys will wear them or we'll sell them off as unique pieces for a fraction of what they are worth." Mychael sighed.

"That hardly seems fair." Lorenza answered, holding the black and gold evening dress up in the mirror. "These dresses, this collection deserve to shine."

Mychael caught their worried faces and rushed to reassure them, "Don't worry! Once Elaina comes back things will be okay again, we'll start a new collection, she'll do her pick a PR person and things will be back on track...this time isn't determinately to the business; its just sad for this collection."

"Did Elaina have plans for PR decided or anything?" Beth asked, her glance filtering to the balcony and Elaina's offices.

Mychael nodded, "There up on her work board...the original designs, inspirations and plans are there, but she never got as far as booking PR for it... I can fetch them if you like."

Beth nodded and Mychael climbed the stairs to Elaina's offices, hurrying back with information. Beth took it and began to leaf through it before casting Lorenza a look.

"What are you thinking Beth?" Lorenza asked noting the look.

"The plan is pretty detailed," Beth began "And I doubt the PR of a major corporate event is any different or less stressful..."

"You want to take the collection to fashion week." Lorenza realised.

Beth nodded "I do...it'll be easy, I've been to fashion weeks and shoots with Elaina before, I know a lot of the contacts, everyone by now knows the brand, you said so yourself...I can handle the PR and if we get Sophie and Nathaniel to handle the models and shoots, we will be able to bring this collection out and show it off."

Mychael looked thoughtful "I am sure Sophie and Nathaniel will be able to help you...my models are already organised and my shoot is done...and Elaina's three assistants would be available to you too for any last minute help with adjustments and finishing."

Lorenza held up her hands, disbelief written on her face, "Now wait just a moment you two, before we get carried away, do you honestly think Elaina would like us messing with her collection? You know how fussy she is about these things, everything done a certain way, inspired by this and promoted like that, I'm not sure she'd be pleased with your plan. And Beth, fashion week in Toronto is a good way away...do you really think Mick is going to let you flounce all the way off to Toronto alone?"

Beth grinned waving away Lorenza's concerns, "Elaina will understand; we're doing it for her and the collection. Mychael has told us the collection needs a night out; we're just giving it a week long trip instead."

Lorenza was doubtful still, "Beth, I don't know..."

Beth gripped Lorenza's hand, "Lorenza, if we don't do this, the collection will be wasted...I am sure that would upset Elaina more...I mean look at the pieces; could you put this kind of work in and then have no one ever see it or love it?"

Lorenza gave in to her friend with a rueful smile "okay, I'm convinced; I'll help you out as best I can."

Beth smiled a squeezed Lorenza's hand before letting it go "That's great, between all of us, the collection will shine, and I know it."

Lorenza suddenly frowned, "But Beth? What about Mick? I mean you and I know you'd do great without him around for a week and all but I'm not so sure about him...you guys tend to be joined at the hip...would he really let you go off to Toronto for the week?"

Beth shook her head, her smile becoming mischievous, "I won't leave Mick behind, and I shouldn't like to be away from him that long if it can be helped- I'll simply convince him to come with us."

*A*A*A*

_**So that is our first chapter. I am hoping that you will like it. As always, I would love to hear from all of you out there via reviews- they do make the fanfic world go round. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Thank you for the reviews and the welcome back! It is lovely to be back and writing for you guys again!**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bar my OC's and any poetic licence I take with the histories and community rankings.**_

_***A*A*A***_

Chapter two

Elaina flopped down at the camp fire, taking her place next to the pink haired Asian vampire.

She leaned back stretching before asking "what are we talking about this evening?"

The pink haired vamp cast her a grin and replied "things we miss back home"

Elaina returned the grin "so let me guess Marisotta, you said hair spray? Or was it hair dye?"

Marisotta's nose crinkled as she smirked as her friend. On top of her love for changing the colour of her hair at an alarming rate, she liked to keep it both big and edgy, a style that required her hair to defy gravity and a whole lot of hairspray to boot.

"Elaina, you're not much better…I know your weakness is hair straighteners" Marisotta teased.

Elaina stuck out her tongue "those are a necessity…my hair has a natural kink, uncontrolled, I have an afro"

Marisotta giggled and turned her attention back to the group around the camp fire. She pointed to a caramel haired female across the campfire "what do you think Susan's most missed thing was?"

Elaina paused a moment, weighing the choices "I'm stuck between the vampire friendly starbucks on 5th and Bloomingdales"

Marisotta nodded approvingly "you have been listening"

Elaina sighed "it's been three months; I think it's gotten into my head by now"

Demarco, a russet haired vamp from Nepal joined the conversation "it's been a long time alright"

"I just wish we could catch up to the main group causing the trouble and deal with them" Elaina complained.

"What they are doing is terrible" Demarco agreed "going into villages and stealing people in the dead of night, forcing them to become their blood slaves. It's riling up the vamps in these provinces something fierce and people are getting suspicious of the large number disappearing, our secret is in jeopardy"

"And who knows what condition the blood slaves are in?" Elaina muttered darkly "little food, water and rest is no shape to donate in, even for someone who gives voluntarily"

"I agree" Demarco nodded "remember the remains we found at the last of the safe houses we raided?" All three shuddered in response to those thoughts.

"It's the intelligence we're getting" Marisotta added "we've been too far behind the crew. We've caught a few stragglers left behind but nothing concrete"

"Dakari thinks we're getting close" Demarco nodded to the head vamp located some way from the camp fire. His skin was so dark it appeared black even in vampirism while a rich tight weave laced his head.

"I hope so, back home I get to blow stuff up every day in Quantico, I've been three months without a boom here" Marisotta grumbled. In America, Marisotta worked as an explosives specialist for the FBI, examining and redesigning the work of some of the worst human criminals in history.

"You enjoy that a little too much you know that?" Elaina laughed.

"What I am most worried about are our communities. I was guardian to three nomadic communities in Nepal; I am worried about them…without a guardian, they have less protection, they could be sitting ducks" Demarco was sombre.

Elaina placed a hand on his shoulder "all of us are worried but the elders will keep things together. They didn't live this long without learning a few tricks right?"

"Well that was some very good advice baby Lainy" came a teasing voice from behind as a hand reached down to ruffle Elaina's hair.

"Kurt!" Elaina snapped, smoothing her hair back down "you jerk! Get lost!"

"Boohoo" Kurt struck a pose of mock terror "baby sister is mad! What will I do?"

Elaina turned to the other two vampires with a sigh "anyone in the market for a brother? I have plenty to spare"

Kurt sat down, squishing in next to Elaina, almost knocking her from her seat and making her growl. "Now Lainy, temper, temper"

He grinned, shaking hands with Demarco while tossing Marisotta an easy smile "you guys got any blood? Our group ran out last night in the way back, we're all starving"

"I'm feeling kind of hungry myself" Demarco admitted "we have a good supply with us though it may not be very fresh by now, I'll fetch us both a bottle, anyone else?"

The girls declined with a shake of their heads and Marisotta could not hold back at grimace as Demarco set off for the store; fresh blood supplies were not easily replenished out here in the desert and the supplies they had were starting to go bad.

Demarco returned with the bottles quickly and passed one to Kurt. He quickly downed the bottle, a look of disgust passing his face as he drank.

"Not exactly the vintage I'm used to back in India" he informed them "but it'll do the trick". He let out a loud burp.

"Seriously?" Elaina's face deadpanned as he flashed a cheeky grin. "You're disgusting I hope you know"

"Be nice Lainy" Kurt warned "or I won't tell you what we found"

"Found?" Marisotta leaned over "Kurt, have you and the intelligence group found something"

Kurt nodded, a grin forming on his face "we sure have. We found Omari and his crew"

*A*A*A*

_**So that is another chapter done. I hope you like it and will be kind enough to review for me!**_

_**;3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! a big thank you to my beta who read through three chapters of my poor grammar at once; she is good enough to forgive me when the creative buzz hits and i am not good at remembering my capitals!**_

_**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**_

_***A*A*A***_

Chapter 3

Josef was seated on the balcony of the vampire club in downtown LA a few hours later with some of the other American elders; they were holding a conference on various vampire policies in different states, followed by an extravagant party, organised and laid on by Josef.

"So we are agreed" Kai's snooty voice filled the air, a hand running back through his corn silk tresses "that we must further investigate how new human drugs may affect vampires"

Tyler, the elder from New York, nodded his agreement. He was a pot bellied dwarf perhaps in appearance but all in the room knew he was approaching his 1000th birthday and none dared to cross him; power radiating from every pore "medicine has moved forward leaps and bounds, especially in the last century...we need to know what effects these things can have on us, especially in case our treaty with the legion were to end"

"And not all vampire hunters are in the legion anyway" interjected Alexis, a tall, dark skinned vampire from Hawaii, she was the youngest elder in the group "we need to be prepared for anything"

"Especially with so many of us without guardians right now" remarked Erica, a quiet yet sturdy auburn haired elder who ruled over Seattle "the big cities have been left sitting ducks. We have big populations of vampires and no wall of protection for them. Vamps are uneasy; it's a hunter's gold mine"

Murmurs of agreement fell from the lips of the other vampires around the table, William, the elder from Memphis, Preston from Chicago and Ryan from Alaska.

"Then the policy is decided" Kai announced with flagrant disinterest. "Now I believe it is time for Mister Kostan here to show us a good time" his tone taking a more challenging menace.

Josef gritted his teeth. Kai was an unpleasant elder to deal with at the best of times; he was a spineless sort of vampire with a snotty attitude and superiority complex and a blatant disregard for the vampires who lived under his protection in Boston.

Combined his long standing feud with Elaina, Josef found himself racking his brain for any reason to throw the blonde vampire off the balcony or at least kick him out of the club.

The power of being allowed to run this meeting had gone to his head; he was not the great politician or skilled orator he imagined himself to be. He was chosen because he still had a guardian and was not exhausted as the other elders were.

With no guardians to assist with the work load, a lot of the other elders were working extra long hours and as the time frame increased, they were beginning to feel the strain.

Stuffing down his feelings on the matter, Josef swept to his feet and opened the door "of course, the entire club has been reserved for the party. There are freshies of all shapes and ethnicities, of both genders; please drink your fill and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask any of the staff. There is also several blood fountains of each variety prepared for you and there will also be a tray of the finest Cuban cigars made available on the balcony for anyone who may like to partake"

Tyler nodded his approval "you know how to throw a party Kostan"

Josef smiled at the older vampire "thank you sir"

Tyler turned to Kai "take notes Kai, our next meeting is in your place; you'll have to do a lot to top Kostan"

Kai's face was one of barely hidden contempt as he looked from Tyler to Josef "indeed sir"

Josef grinned to himself as the other elders walked into the main upstairs room; seeing Kai taken down a peg or two was almost worth the meeting.

*A*A*A*

As the elders moved into the party area, Josef noticed Mick coming towards him. He smiled in relief as Mick held up two glasses and a bottle of scotch and pointed towards the balcony.

"You looked like you needed this" Mick favoured his best friend with a grin as he joined Josef on the balcony.

"I hope you brought more than one bottle. I could drink the whole case after four hours of listening to Kai" Josef grumbled, pouring a generous measure.

Mick leaned onto the balcony and regarded his friend with an amused look "if you don't like him so much, why do you not just send him on an all expenses paid trip to LaBrea?"

Mick's comment managed to raise a grin out of Josef "tempting, i must admit. But it wouldn't be in the best interest of the community to knock off an elder...even someone as annoying and snooty as Kai"

"Since when are you all about the interest of the vampire community Josef? I thought you were all about your own interests" Mick teased

Josef pretended to be hurt "Mick, you cut me deep...you know i am all for vampire solidarity"

Mick lifted his eye brow amused "vampire solidarity?"

Josef lifted his glass in a toast "vampire solidarity. Rah, rah, rah"

*A*A*A*

Meanwhile inside, the party was already in full swing. Freshies wandered here and there while vampire waiter carried jugs and glasses of various blood types.

Lorenza and Beth wandered in, chatting easily together. They had opted to change the dresses from Elaina's collection; if they were to market the new collection in a week's time, they would need to keep it under wraps for now.

Lorenza had instead chosen a black daisy lace print dress and Beth had opted for a delicate purple number, which fell down her curves easily. She also wore her shooting star necklace, a gift from mick when she had completed her first year as a vampire.

The girls turned their attention to looking for Mick and Josef, only for Beth to grimace and quickly look away.

Lorenza was curious "what is it Beth?"

"Julian" Beth whispered, pointing out a vampire loping towards them, his eyes hungrily targeted on Beth "you know the creepy guy in high school who could never take a hint?"

Lorenza shook her head "I never went to high school; I was turned in the 1800's"

Beth rolled her eyes "then this should be an education"

*A*A*A*

_**So another chapter done. i am hoping you like it so far as i set us up to head to Canada. Please so read and review, it means so much to me when you guys do!**_

_**;3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! We're back with another chapter for this week! **_

_**First let me say a big thank you to all who reviewed, the feedback was both humbling and immense. **_

_**Then let me say another thank you to my beta, mintmelodygirl, who puts up with so very much bad grammar and makes things easy for you to read!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight. Please excuse my liberities.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

*A*A*A*

"Beth!" Julian hollered across the room as he moved away from his group of cronies and towards the ladies. He moved through the crowd with arrogance, sending a freshie flying as he hit into her in his quest to reach Beth.

As he got closer, Beth and Lorenza screwed up their noses, the scent of cheap cologne wafted towards them.

"Hello Julian" Beth replied politely as he reached her, raising a hand and covering her nose, trying not to sneeze as the air around her rapidly filled with the cologne. Grabbing her hand away from her face, he struck an uncoordinated bow, kissing her fingers wetly before rising and pulling her close.

His eyes began to rove over her "is that a new dress Beth? You do so always look lovely but I can always tell when you're wearing something new...there is a certain extra glow about you". He cast her a lusty grin and ran his free hand through his greasy slicked back hair.

"Thank you Julian" Beth replied, trying and failing to pull herself free from the iron grip he had on her shoulders without causing an incident; she was aware of the number of important vampires at this party and as a young LA vampire, she did not want any harsh judgements to fall on Mick or to cause trouble for Josef. She shot Lorenza a desperate look pleading for help.

"I'm Beth's friend, Lorenza" the purple haired vampire offered, hoping to distract Julian long enough so Beth might be able to extradite herself from the trap in which she was ensnared now "I don't believe we have met".

Julian nodded his head towards Lorenza, reaching out to greet her with his other hand, the signet gold ring on his left pinky finger and oversized watch catching the light. It was all Lorenza could do not to roll her eyes "it is so nice to meet another of Beth's friends...she is such a popular little vampire for someone so young, but with such a radiant beauty, can we be surprised?"

Lorenza shook her head, unsure what to say. She shuddered a little as Julian turned his hazel eyes back to Beth; the hunger in his face was apparent, his eyes glinting with a desire that threatened to consume him.

Beth had managed to escape the iron grip he had on her shoulders only for him to capture her hand in his, using the second hand to rub over her palm and fingers, enjoying the softness "Beth, I have a show coming out next week. I simply must have you in the audience...you can even bring this lovely friend of yours"

Beth tried once again to free her fingers "we'll see Julian, we have a pretty busy week next week, Mick and I-"

He snorted nasally, interrupting her "Don't tell me we have to still ask our sire's permission, darling Beth you are better than that"

"Julian" Beth rounded on him, left with no choice but to be stern as the signet on the left hand crushed her fingers "I have explained this before. Mick is not just my sire but my mate. I do not need to ask his permission to do anything but I prefer to include him in what I do"

Lorenza frowned, watching the scene unfold as Beth spoke; Julian was barely listening- his eyes were roaming Beth's curves unashamedly, a suggestive smile playing on his lips, leaving Lorenza with no qualms as to where his thoughts were.

She decided to step in "you heard Beth Julian" Lorenza hissed as she freed Beth's hand from its prison "Beth isn't interested in you. She loves Mick."

Justin let a groan, trying to retake Beth's hand before angrily rounding on Lorenza "a shame, I would have thought a vampire of your age would have had more taste. Mick St John is a low class sort of vampire. He only gets special privileges because of his relationship with the elder and guardian of LA"

He puffed out his chest "I on the other hand, made my fortune, made my way up the ladder. My status bought through my own sound investments and business prowess. Ladies, I know logic isn't a female's best trait, you are ruled by hormones but surely you can even see the facts on this one"

Beth let a snarl and Lorenza was quick to speak again "Mick is a good vampire and has been an exceptional sire to Beth, you pale in comparison to him"

Julian's face twisted uglily, Lorenza's words stung him "what do you know, you stupid cow? Its having people like you around that is preventing Beth from making the right decisions about her future" Lorenza let a low growl; she was reaching the end of her patience fast and party or no party, she was about to tear the throat out of the male in front of her.

Beth reached out a hand to steady Lorenza, she knew things would erupt soon. To her dismay, Julian managed to use the moment to recapture her hand. He held it in both of his and looked at her with pleading eyes "is this true Beth? I don't understand...just what do you see in that vampire, my gorgeous Beth?"

Beth hesitated, trying to find the right words to reason with Julian. Seeing this as encouragement, Julian trundled on "Your no longer a fledgling, he is no longer your sire...you can make your own choices my darling. Make the right one; join me, join the winning team, trust me- it's a team a vampire like Mick St John will never see"

This final insult to her mate pushed Beth over the edge; with a growl she raised her free hand to trounce Julian soundly when her hand was caught. In their anger, the girls had not sensed Josef and Mick's arrival to the scene.

Josef held Beth's hand in the raised position and with a gentle tug and sharp look at Julian, her fingers were released and she was guided into Mick's waiting arms.

Josef moved closer, keeping his voice low and dangerous, his eyes flashing silver "this may be an important meeting and there may be many important vampires here, but that will not stop me from ending you if i ever hear you speak that way about my friend or his mate again"

He took a step closer, allowing his influence and power to leak slightly from his being "do you understand or do you need me to make my point literally?"

Julian shrunk back from Josef but cast a vengeful look towards Mick "Beth isn't a fledgling anymore. She can make her own decisions"

"And my decision is to be with Mick" Beth replied firmly, her hands wrapping around his waist.

"Face it like a man" Josef said, giving Julian's shoulder none too friendly a squeeze "she doesn't want you. She wants Mick. And as long as Mick is around, that isn't about to change"

Looking past Josef, Julian cast a final lustful look at Beth but hurried away at the sound of the growl that erupted from Mick.

He took residence at one of the refreshment tables not far away, glowering hatefully at the couple. His crew regathered around him, shooting similar looks but not daring to voice their opinions with the elders present, this was not the place to start a common brawl.

Mick pulled Beth close, the looks Julian was shooting his direction gave him the creeps "why is it darling, that you attract danger and trouble?"

Beth's eyes glowed, her hand reaching up to trace her cheek "no idea, just lucky I guess"

Mick snorted "you have a strange definition of luck my love". He leaned in for a kiss, his inner vampire still angered at the behaviour of the other male towards his mate; it fuelled his desire to make the kiss deeper, the pair only breaking apart when both Lorenza and Josef let several loud coughs.

"I think Julian got the message" Josef smirked "and the rest of the room along with them".

Mick grinned but kept his arm wrapped around Beth's waist "they better have"

Lorenza looked over to where Julian was standing; she shivered in spite of herself, even from here she could feel the other vampire's emotions, he seemed determined to have Beth at any length "I think I am lucky I didn't go to high school...if this is what the guy s are like, I think it would be most unpleasant"

Beth smiled, cuddling close to Mick "it's not all bad. Let's take the guys outside and tell them our plan"

"What plan?" both men said in unison, worry etching their faces.

"It's nothing bad I promise you" Beth grinned up at Mick.

"The last time you said that we ended up holding a vampire party at the penthouse" Mick groaned

"That was a fun party" grinned Josef remembering "and you seemed to get into it after a while"

"Just hear us out" Lorenza added "then you'll agree with us"

The four hurried to the balcony, with no one there, it was the perfect place to talk.

Mick and Josef looking at the ladies expectantly as Beth began to explain about the visit to Mychael and the fate of the collection if it was not shown.

"We want to take it to fashion week in Toronto" Beth announced as she finished.

Mick frowned "Beth, it's a lovely idea but you know how Elaina is about her business...she likes things done her way, I don't think this is a good idea"

"I agree with Mick" Josef said "Elaina loves the business and is proud of the way she built it herself...I think this would just cause problems"

"that is true" Beth conceded " but remember, it was Lorenza and I who entered her clothes in the Milan fashion week innovation award scheme and she hated that at first, then got really into it and won...that is where she met Sophie and Nathaniel for the first time too. It's for the good of the collection; Elaina would understand"

"The work is very good" Lorenza chimed in "it would be a shame to see it wasted"

"I have spoken to Mychael and we can have Elaina's assistants for the week and he'll help out where he can. And on the way over, I spoke with Nathaniel and Sophie and they are on board too" Beth added excitedly.

"And with Beth handling the PR, things should be a cinch" Lorenza nodded approvingly to her friends.

Mick still looked worried "I don't know Beth; Toronto is a long way from LA"

Beth turned to him, giving him her most pleading Bambi eyes "then come with us Mick. I wouldn't like us to be apart for that long either..."

Lorenza rounded on Josef "you too"

Josef was taken aback "what?"

"we want you to come too" Lorenza repeated "you usually go to fashion week with Elaina and we checked; you had booked three weeks off- the council are even sending an interim elder and all down"

"I don't think your suppose to use council information to try and blackmail people into doing what you want" Josef grumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Like you wouldn't do it Josef" Mick grinned. "But why three weeks?"

"We were suppose to go away after" Josef replied with a sigh "but I guess I need to cancel that"

Both men were weakening; Josef knew Mick would follow Beth to the ends of the earth and he did not relish the thought of spending the next three weeks in LA alone. All it required was one final push.

Beth piped up again "haven't you also been saying that you have wanted to get a feel for Elaina's work mates since they have found out about us? That just because she trusted them didn't make them okay? This would be a perfect time to snoop...no Elaina to run interference, observe them up close"

Josef threw back his head and laughed "i always knew there was a reason I liked you Blondie."

Josef and Mick shared a look and a shrug. Finally, Mick spoke "Okay, I guess we're going to fashion week"

A*A*A*

_**So that is it for this chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed reading. If you would be so good now as to review, i would be most grateful. Thank you.**_

_**;3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**As always, first of all let me thank each and every one of you for the reviews, the feedback is amazing to say the least and so many of you felt so very passionate about the last chapter and certain characters in it...for you guys to feel that strong, i have to say is incredible.**_

_**Thanks as always to my beta, who makes it easy for us all to read my work. **_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight, i do not own the black eyed peas, please do not sue.**_

_***A*A*A***_

Chapter 5

Binoculars in hand and bag of stakes and silver amo at the ready Elaina sat accompanied by the caramel haired New York guardian Susan in a sand bunker. They were not far from where intelligence had said the vampire crew they were perusing were hidden.

Susan groaned as they waited under the moonlight sky "I am so sick of stake outs, every stake out we did this month has lead to nothing"

Marisotta crawled up to join them in the bunker "we have been behind, it's true. Hopefully this will be the night; i am itching to blow something up"

Elaina scanned the deserted village below; it was too far away for their senses to tell if anything was going on, the point being to remain undetected and maintain deep cover. "I just hope this isn't Kurt's idea of a joke, leaving me out here all night to watch a ramshackle old shanty town"

Susan looked at her in horror "he wouldn't, would he?"

"Probably not" Elaina admitted "but he has been known for his weird sense of humour at times"

Susan rolled onto her front, kicking her legs about behind her "god, what i wouldn't give to be back in New York, the second i touch down i am into Bloomingdales and having a shopping spree"

Marisotta chuckled "you and shopping Susan, do you actually get any guardian work done?"

"Well the clothes are pretty terrible" Elaina agreed "all we've worn is sweats and antisilver suits for the last three months, i hope i can still remember how to design clothes when i get back"

Susan snorted "you have filled about 30 books with designs while you were here...remember the week we stayed with the African tribes; you filled 16 sketch books, i think you'll be fine"

"i agree" Marisotta nodded "somehow i think you remember how to design"

Elaina smiled at the other two women and turned her attention back to the old deserted village they were watching. A few moments more of close observation rewarded their patience; a figure appeared out of one of the houses, dragging a young female with him.

Each looking through the binoculars and confirmed; it was definitely Omari, the leader of the rouge crew that had been causing so much trouble.

Sliding quietly from the bunker and keeping low so as to ensure they would not give their position away the trio headed back to the near- by guardian force camp. There, they conferred with Dakari, the leader, over what they had seen.

Susan spoke up "the intelligence is correct, they're down there, and we saw Omari with what looks like an unwilling freshie"

"We need to move now that we have caught up with them" Marisotta piped in "otherwise they may be moved on by morning and we will lose them again"

Dakari nodded thoughtfully "while i have doubts they will move anywhere at the moment, for the sake of the blood slaves, we need to get down there and attack tonight. Susan, you get the others ready. Marisotta, you and Elaina gather the equipment and explosives; we need to be ready in half an hour"

With nods of agreement, the women left the tent, each hurrying to their duties, excited all the preparation was finally going to pay off in some action.

Exactly half an hour later, the entire unit was ready, all dressed in anti silver suits or armour, depending on age and preference.

Dakari issued the last instructions "go in hard and fast, immobilise them with stakes or silver bullets as quick as you can. No one play the hero, no one lose their head in there. Our job is to get the humans out and destroy these vamps; that is what we do"

He beckoned to an older male vampire named Renatto, a young yet fierce warrior with a thick black mop of hair and porcelain features. "Renatto is going to lead the first wave of vampires in once everyone is in position. They will be followed by Emily who will search and rescue the humans." He nodded to a female vampire on the left, her green eyes fierce and determined as she prepared the vamps in her group for battle

He rounded finally on the girls and the rest of their crew" Once that is done Marisotta will lead a final wave of vampires in, who will retrieve any of our wounded and blow up the place to remove all trace of the incident occurring. Everyone understands the plan?"

"I can't wait to get this party started" Marisotta giggled with glee as she packed up the rest of the explosives with Elaina. She began to hum a recent chart topping song by the black eyed peas 'boom, boom, boom' while Susan and Elaina exchanged looks of trepidation.

"Alright people, let's move out" Dakari ordered. They were on their way.

From a safe distance, the girls watched the first two waves of vampires head in, one after the other. Screams and snarls echoed through the night, lost to the desert and the surrounding area.

Eventually after what seemed like forever, Dakari gave them the all clear to move in; the humans had been saved and were now being evacuated. He warned them to be careful though; while the crew lay staked, Omari himself was nowhere to be seen.

Entering each of the huts carefully, the girls found their senses were lost due to the mixtures of blood and the scents of the battle that had ensued. The other guardians had been through, all of Omari's crew lay, wide eyed and paralysed, with no choice with to accept their fate.

Slowly, the girls laid the explosives, carefully wiring them together so as to create the biggest and most powerful explosion possible.

Elaina and Demarco volunteered to stay at one end of the abandoned village with the main bombing units while Susan, Marisotta and the other vampires in their group worked through the rest of the village. When they have finished and moved away to a safe distance, they would radio her to ensure the all clear status had been maintained and then Marisotta was to push the button.

Elaina carefully checked the main houses at her end of the village, ensuring all of the vampires staked were of Omari's crew and no one from the unit had been lost underneath. She found herself wondering if this was what it had been like for her brother when he had gone to war all those years ago, probably worse for him she decided, what with the added factor of true mortality.

"All clear where i am" Demarco reported.

"Elaina, can we push?" Marisotta's voice came down the line

"I wouldn't" came a cold voice behind her. turning she found herself face to face with Omari, her eyed widening horrified to discover a human baby in his hands.

*A*A*A*

_**So thats it for this chapter, i am hoping you enjoyed it!**_

_**If you could be so good now as to read and review, i would be most grateful.**_

_**;3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! As always I want to first say thank you for the feedback. It had been incredible and humbling to say the least so thank you for everything. **_

_**I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**_

*A*A*A*

Elaina, unsure what to do, remained frozen. Omari had his hand over the child's mouth and Elaina was sickened to see fang marks on its body.

His grin was cold and malice as he examined the remains on the floor "I don't really care about these worthless cretins laid out on the floor. I can find them a dime a dozen in any town. But I do not particularly wish to be blown up...so how about a trade?"

"What kind of trade?" Elaina asked, her eyes silvering. There was no way she was willing to bargain with this creep.

"I will give you the baby...you don't answer the radio and allow my escape" Omari answered "a fair deal you'll agree, even a cute young vamp like yourself can see that"

"Or how about I just take the baby off you and see that you get blown to kingdom come anyway?" Elaina snarled, her body poised for attack.

"Oh sweetheart" he tsked with a smug grin "bad choice"

With that, Omari threw the baby up into the air, its sudden cries filling the room. Elaina dashed forward trying to reach and catch the baby as Omari reached for a well covered sword around his belt.

Drawing it, he swung for her, catching her in the stomach. Although the blade was lined with silver, the material of the anti silver suit neutralised the effects, keeping Elaina safe but the force of the blow was still enough to knock her over.

Elaina fell to the floor, baby now in her arms, fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Before she could move, Omari brought his foot down sharply on her throat, slamming into her windpipe and effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Hold still sweetness" he sneered as he raised the sword high above him, bringing it down to take her head.

"Not so fast" a growl came as Elaina felt the pressure lifted from her throat. She rolled over on the floor to see Demarco on top of Omari, trying to wrestle him into submission.

Omari managed to throw Demarco off and advanced on him rapidly, snarling like a wild animal. His sword was lost, thrown from his hand in Demarco's first assault so he lashed out with his legs and fists; a powerful axe kick connecting with Demarco's side, causing him to clutch his side in pain.

Elaina hurried to help her friend. Child still protected under one arm, she rushed up behind Omari, wrapping her free arm around his neck and digging her fangs in as deeply as she could.

Omari let a screech of protest and began to buck like a bull, reaching up he tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll, slamming her into the wall with force. A third growl joined the fight as a flash of caramel swished by Elaina; Susan had rejoined the fight.

Demarco and Susan began to exchange blows with the vampire crew leader; snarls and growls filled the air as finally the guardians began to gain the upper hand.

Elaina sat up groggily, shaking her head. The last hit had really shaken her and she hurriedly checked the little boy in her arms. Spying a piece of wood near her, Elaina dragged herself to her feet and grabbing the piece of debris began to stumble towards the fight. Coming up behind Omari, she rammed the stake into him, effectively paralysing the vamp.

With a thud he hit the floor. Susan moved forward to support Elaina, the child still tucked under her left hand.

"Thanks" she replied hoarsely, the damage of Omari having stepped on her windpipe still apparent.

"We need to get you some blood doll" Susan advised.

"And that kid back to his mama" Demarco concurred, eyeing the tiny baby she cuddled.

Another voice joined them "is the bad man gone?"

Turning, the three guardians were confronted by a tiny shadow moving out of the closet. They were confronted by a young girl, her eyes wide as she stared at the scene before her. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to digest all that had happened and what was in front of her now.

"Hey sweetie" Susan whispered, reaching out her hand "it's okay, the bad guy is gone"

The little girl shrank back. "I promise" Susan spoke kindly "we're the good guys, we just want to help; let me take you back to your mom; I bet she is missing you. Will you let me do that?"

The little girl hesitated then reached out her hands to Susan as well. With a quick step forward, Susan swept her into her arms, cuddling her tightly "let's get out of her guys"

The group headed towards safety, moving away from the village and up the sand dunes. The little girl leaned her head against Susan's shoulder, silently sucking her thumb while wrapping a strand of Susan's hair around her finger. The little boy had started to dose in Elaina's arms; it struck her how remarkably resilient children were.

A voice crackled over the radio "seriously guys, is everything clear? Can I push?"

Demarco chuckled as he lifted the radio to his mouth "yes Marisotta, you can push"

*A*A*A*

_**So that is it for this chapter! I am hoping you enjoyed it and if you would now be so good as to leave a review. **_

_**;3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this chapter is finished and just waiting to be uploaded. I can't leave you guys in suspense!**_

_**As always thank you; reviews are immense and humbling in every way, i am glad you have all chosen to read and follow my story.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

*A*A*A*

Mychael huffed as he climbed the stairs onto Josef's plane, pulling three large suit covers and some large shoe boxes in his wake.

Beth turned, casting him a worried look "Mychael, you don't need to carry so much. You should have left that stuff for Mick and Josef to carry"

Mick and Josef appeared around the door laden with bags as well, Lorenza following. "Don't worry; I'll make sure they pull their weight"

"I don't remember signing up to be a work horse" Josef complained, pulling a face "can't we hire someone to do this for us?"

Mick laughed "you'll have to forgive Josef; he's not one for physical labour"

Josef shot Mick a look as he dusted off his suit "this suit is Armani, if it's dirty you guys will be getting my dry cleaning bill"

Lorenza smiled "you're in luck; this was the last of it."

Nathaniel appeared around the corner "the cameras are packed and loaded too" he reported.

"and I've just gotten off the phone with the modelling agency the fashion week reps suggested" Sophie clicked her phone shut "we have managed to get all the models we need, so we're all set"

"Well in that case let's get going, next stop Toronto" Beth cheered, taking a seat as Josef went to inform the captain.

Lorenza, Sophie and Beth compared their notes to Elaina's detailed plan as the plane took off. "So far, so good" Lorenza confirmed.

"I told you this would be easy" Beth beamed "and the collection practically PRs itself; I already have the press release and two other PR events set and ready to go"

Mick smiled at her indulgently, pressing a kiss to her cheek "you have done a wonderful job love. I'm still not sure if the hijack of the collection is the best idea but you guys have made it work"

"Well I agree with Lorenza and Beth" Sophie bravely spoke up "why should this beautiful work be wasted? Surely that would upset Elaina more"

Lorenza threw back her head and laughed "very glad to have you on our side Sophie"

Sophie returned her smile "we women have to stick together"

After a short period Mick and Josef retired to a private area at the back of the plane to chill out. They could hear the laughter of the other five through the walls.

Pouring them both a drink, Josef settled at the table "so what do you think?"

Mick was setting up the chess board "of what?"

Josef gestured to the door "of them, what's your first impression?"

Mick was confused "Josef, we've known them almost two years. It's hardly a first impression"

Josef shook his head "this is a whole new aspect of them. Now they know our secret and I'm still not sure of them. Elaina trusts them; but it is a lot of people to find out about our secret at once"

Mick frowned "it seems like your mind is made up already, why ask me so?"

"A second opinion never hurts" Josef replied flippantly. "And you do tend to read people well and I trust your opinion" he added quietly.

Mick grinned as he looked up over the chess board "was that a compliment I heard?"

"Possibly" Josef spoke off handily "but don't let it get around"

Mick raised his glass to his mouth, grinning at Josef "I know, you have a rep to protect"

Josef scowled "you'll understand when you're older. Now make a move"

Mick picked up the first white pawn, still smirking, beginning the game.

*A*A*A*

"so the assistants went ahead to set up the work space- they'll be available for fittings and adjustments as we need them" Mychael explained to Beth in the cabin "Nathaniel will start shooting immediately when we get there and with any luck, we should have everything ready to go to press in under a day"

"Excellent" Lorenza beamed "you guys are so efficient"

"We try" laughed Nathaniel "all of us hate leaving things till the last minute, fashion shows and models are drama enough"

"Hey" Sophie slapped his arm playfully "enough of that, us models work very hard too"

"Are you excited to get back on the catwalk Sophie?" Beth asked "I know your Elaina's key piece model"

"I am excited" Sophie confirmed "but I am also looking forward to seeing the new makeup collections being pioneered, I have a back ground in make up before I was head hunted as a model so Elaina put me in charge of finding a brand that suits the business she has built"

"What would you want that for?" Beth asked

"Elaina and I had talked before she went to Africa about expanding into this area; it'll help make us more self sufficient and guarantee us the best prices on products for fashion shows" Sophie explained

Lorenza was impressed "that's a really good idea, what is this make up business you've targeted like?"

Sophie pulled a brochure from her bag "I really like this brand; it's called 'off the catwalk'-they're new this year. They boast being all organic and having a palette that is both catwalk dramatic and high street glamour."

Mychael took the brochure, his eyes squinting as he scrutinised it "it'll be a pretty sound investment if the makeup can deliver as it says"

Nathaniel looked over his shoulder and laughed "looks like the owner could use some of her own make up". He pointed to the sombre looking blonde on the back of the brochure "Cynthia Xavier Davis...darling, the camera does not love you"

The others cracked up around the table. "Nathaniel, that's so bad!" Sophie incensed, slapped his arm "how am I supposed to have a meeting with her and be serious now? I'll just be thinking about that and trying not to laugh"

Nathaniel caught her fingers, lacing them with his own for a moment, leaning in to whisper softly "I apologise Sophie"

Sophie rose hurriedly blushing, excusing herself to the bathroom as Beth and Lorenza exchanged a knowing look; vamp senses or not, it was easy to know how the pair felt about each other.

*A*A*A*

After they had touched down several hours later, Josef was about to alight when the captain of the plane called him.

"Darren has sent us on a request issued from America...do you want me to send a plane to Africa and then return to LA sir?" the captain asked.

It took a few moments for Josef to realise what it meant and he resolutely tried to maintain his cool. Quickly he issued instructions the pilot "go to Africa but then come back here to Canada. Trust me; the person on that plane wants to be here"

*A*A*A*

A day later in Gabourne airport in Botswana, the girls moved quickly towards the London departure gates.

"You sure we can't tempt you doll? We have an extra ticket" Susan waved the boarding card in front of Elaina's face.

Marisotta giggled "a guardian party in London is just what we all need. It's a celebration and a chance to let your hair down after all the hard work we did; the day is saved, the humans are home and in exchange for protection from the African vamps, they will keep our secret."

Susan nodded "you know we deserve it; please change your mind and come"

Elaina shook her head, giving her friends a wry grin "I am sorry guys; I'll have to be the party pooper this time. I just really want to head home"

The call for the flight to London was announced over the intercom. Elaina walked the others to the gate and the three guardians embraced.

"Sure we can't change your mind?" Marisotta gave her one last hopeful look.

Elaina gave her friends one final tight hug "no, you go have fun in London. Say hi to Gaston, Shinola and Mani for me"

"We'll be in touch as soon as we're home" Susan promised "and I want you guys to come and let me show you New York"

Elaina waved her friends off before heading to a different hanger where the private Kostan jet awaited her; her luggage was loaded and she was more than ready to head back to America.

The captain announced they were clear for takeoff and Elaina watched the land disappear below as the plane climbed higher and higher.

Her thoughts as they always did when she was alone over these last three months turned to Josef. She had missed him greatly, she had been away so long and they had barely been able to speak during the time, such was the nature of the operation.

Now, with every residual second, as the plane took her closer to him, her impatience grew; she longed for him all the more, wanted his arms around her, to run her fingers through his always perfectly quaffed sandy blonde hair, to feel the softness of his lips against hers.

She stayed up trying to sketch until the plane refuelled in South America. However, as they began the next leg of the journey, the time changes and cool cabin air began to get to Elaina, making her drowsy.

Curling up into a ball, tucking her feet beneath her, she rested her head back against the back of the chair. Smiling, she allowed herself to drift off, thinking that when she woke up, she would be in LA.

*A*A*A*

_**So that is another chapter done. i hope you enjoyed the read. Dont forget to drop a review and share your thoughts.**_

_**;3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! First a big thank you for reviews, your feedback is so important, it keeps me writing, inspired and fast!**_

_**In particular for this chapter i would like to thank those who i reached out to for advice this last wee while concerning this chapter and some of the work i am planning for a later date, the advice really helped refocus what i want to do with these characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own. Do not sue.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

*A*A*A*

The following evening, as the plane touched down, Josef arrived at the airport.

It had been near impossible to hide what he knew from the others; that Elaina was coming home. He was sure Mick had been suspicious something was up but mercifully, had not shared his ideas with Blondie or the rest of the group.

If Beth and Lorenza knew Elaina was back, they would try to monopolise her attention right away and Josef wanted a bit of time with her before all of them got pulled into the ladies hair brained scheme.

Spying the luggage being unloaded, Josef instructed it to be taken to the hotel they would be staying during fashion week. He climbed the stairs of the plane two at a time, grinning as a voice he had not heard in as many months catching his sensitive vampire hearing.

"Where are we?" Elaina's voice demanded to know "this isn't LA...is there a problem with the plane? Has something happened?"

"It's okay" Josef said to the pilot as he rounded into the cabin "I'll take it from here"

The pilot made himself scarce as Elaina's eyes lit up and she dashed across the plane at vampire speed, flinging herself into his arms with a squeal.

The combination of her strength and speed sent them both tumbling to the floor, little more than a mixture of limbs and laughter.

"Well hello to you too" Josef smiled before Elaina covered his mouth with hers eagerly.

He returned the kiss hungrily, pulling her flush against him again, a deep rumbling purr coming from inside him. Since she had left, he had been worrying about her, missing her, wanting her to come home; only now as he held her again, knowing she was safe and his, did he begin to relax.

They drew apart, her head still resting against his forehead. Her hand rested on his cheek and their eyes met, drawing a deep sigh of contentment and satisfaction from her as she momentarily became completely lost in a world of liquid amber.

"I've missed you" Elaina purred, her eyes glowing happily as she peppered his lips and jaw with kisses.

"I've missed you too" he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. He flipped them so he was on top, cupping her cheek and pressing their lips together "so very much"

Elaina surrendered to his kiss, completely losing herself in it as she responded whole heartedly. When he kissed her like that, it became impossible to think straight or even hold a thought in her head.

"Were you all on a go slow over there?" he growled, nipping her bottom lip as they drew apart "I seem to recall them requesting you for a month, not three"

Her hands twisted in his sandy blonde hair, massaging his scalp lightly. "You'll have to take it up with the vampire crew we were tracking; they made themselves distinctly hard to find. Thankfully, there a pile of ash now"

With a shake of his head and a rueful grin, he closed the gap between them again and a small moan escaped her as she returned the kiss with ardour. His fingers gently frisked her curves, sending shivers of delight through her entire being.

He nuzzled her neck softly "we should go. We need to go"

"Where are we Josef?" Elaina asked, remembering her conversation with the pilot "is everything okay?"

Keeping her tightly encircled in his embrace, he reached down cupping her face tenderly, his fingers brushing stray hairs away from her face before dropping light kisses onto her lips, nose and cheeks, making her smile "everything's fine darling; We're in Canada, I'll explain everything to you in the car"

"Canada? The car?" Elaina looked at him puzzled as he began to pull her onto her feet.

"The car" Josef confirmed as they moved towards the door "I have sent your luggage onto the house where the others are, there not far away."

He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers "but for now we are staying together at a five star vampire friendly I've arranged...the rest of the night is ours, we have a lot of catching up to do and I don't want to share you with anyone else"

"I like the way you think" Elaina sighed contently, snuggling happily into the crook of his arm and laying her head against his shoulder while allowing him to guide her out of the plane.

*A*A*A*

_**That is it for this chapter. I hope you liked the reunion scene and you felt i did them justice. Feedback is very much appreciated so if you would be so good as to review.**_

_**;3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Sorry i have been away so long, the last while has been busy. Here is the next chapter of my story, i hope you will enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_***A*A*A***_

"So everything is confirmed?" Beth spoke with the representative on the phone. "I just finished speaking with Mychael; the collection is ready for introduction". Beth listened to what the representative said with satisfaction before making to hang up.

Mick entered the room and slid down on the couch next to her as she did so; with a happy smile, she threw her arms around him.

"Good news love?" he asked with a grin; her happiness was infectious, he could not help but share it.

"Everything is prepared for tomorrow" she announced, her cerulean eyes glowing happily "the collection is fitted, the photos are done and the press are waiting".

"No wonder Josef has kept you on staff for all this time" Mick chuckled appreciatively "you rival him in ruthless efficiency when you want to get a job done"

"Oh Mick, I'm not that bad" she giggled, sliding onto his lap and playing with his curls "and the collection is practically doing its own PR, the rumour mill is in overdrive, everyone wants to know if Elaina is back".

She snuggled in closer to him "tomorrow will be perfect, the collection will be announced and everyone is going to love it". She clapped her hands together with glee.

Mick wrapped his arm around her, looking down on her with wonder and love "you're amazing do you know that my love?"

She looked up at him happily as he continued "i was so worried about taking this collection and how Elaina would feel. But you have done it proud darling, you are a force to be reckoned with". He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her "my own little tornado".

Beth beamed at his praise "Elaina and i do usually understand each other, she is one of my closet friends and we are cut from the same cloth. We both take such pride in our work; it's why i couldn't let it go to waste. I had to do something; i had to help my friend"

"You truly are the most wonderful woman in the world" Mick sighed, pulling her closer and lifting her hand to his lips, kissing each finger in turn "what did i ever do to deserve you?"

Beth snuggled in against his chest with a happy sigh; though their time as fledgling and sire had passed, their connection was as strong, if not stronger than ever. There was nowhere in the world that she would rather be than in his arms.

*A*A*A*

"Never leave again" Josef murmured against her neck, his lips moving against it as he spoke. He gently intertwined their legs, he loved the softness of her body, as she moulded seamlessly to him, pinned as she was now under the weight of his body and kisses.

A small purr escaped Elaina's throat as Josef nipped her bottom lip teasingly "i won't leave like that again" she pulled him close for a kiss "i missed you too much"

She was glad to help out the community and was proud of the work she and the others had done in the Kalahari Desert but nothing was worth the time they had been forced to spend apart. She didn't think she would be able to bear it again.

His fingers mapped her curves invitingly, making her skin tingle in the most delicious ways. His lips and tongue followed his fingers, making the pins and needles more intense as they spread fast and warm through her body.

"My ravishingly sexy vampire" she cooed contently as he worked his magic, twisting her hands in his hair, obsessed with running her fingers through his sandy blonde locks.

"Ravishingly sexy?" he laughed, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent "you are in a good mood"

"The best" she replied, a finger under his chin pulling him up to kiss her full on the lips. Their eyes met, her emerald green glowing like jewels happily, reflecting the same sentiment as his molten amber.

"ravishingly sexy?" he repeated with a groan as she leaned forward and allowed her fangs to rake down his throat "that's a pretty tall compliment to live up to"

Elaina gave him a smile, slow and wicked, a hint of her pointed canines catching her lip "we'd better get started then"

*A*A*A*

_**So that is it for this chapter. I changed some things around so i could play with Josef and Elaina a little more in this chapter, i only reunited them so they need some time together! And Mick and Beth seem pretty loved up too.**_

_**Let me know what you think. Hit the review button!**_

_**;3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone. I bet you had thought i forgot you but i haven't. I have been thinking about you and my story even though i have such little time this year.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed. I will hopefully have a few extra moments in the next week when i can throw up the next few chapters. I will not leave you a half finished story. But please bear with me, uni rules my life at the moment!**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own. No sue.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

*A*A*A*

Beth stepped off the press stage, blowing out a deep breath of relief as she saw Lorenza "glad that is over"

Lorenza smiled her understanding "you did wonderfully. The collection is presented, the press is intrigued and look at Sophie" she pointed to the young model that was still on stage in front of the cameras in one of the collection dresses "she is in her element. I don't think anyone would have noticed if you had made a mistake anyway"

Beth gave her a wry grin "thanks I think"

Lorenza flashed a cheeky look as the two women headed backstage "just trying to help"

"If you really want to help, we need to get the collection over to LeShowroom" Beth explained "it has to be there for the makeup artists' previews over the next few days"

"Okay" Lorenza nodded "what does the 'bible' say for hair and makeup?"

Beth pulled out the plan Elaina had written before going away, leafing through until she found the page "smoky eyes suited to each model, straight hair...note if Sophie has found brand..."

Lorenza looked over her shoulder as they went to collect the dresses "not a lot to go on for this section is there?"

"smoky eyes suited to each model means to bring out the colour of each models eyes and make them smoulder, straight hair was to go with the flow of the dress; there is a lot of silk and chiffon in there and if Sophie had found a brand, we would obliviously be working with them and their makeup artists" a voice joined them from behind.

Both girls turned shocked by the voice that had joined them; they had been so wrapped up in trying to work out the plans, both had failed to notice Elaina's arrival.

"Oh my goodness" Beth exclaimed before dashing to her and throwing her arms around her friend "welcome back"

Elaina did not return her hug and Beth pulled back, a hurt and confused look on her face. Lorenza watched tentatively from the background; the moment they had dreaded was here.

Quietly and calmly, Elaina spoke "now I have already been told the reasoning as to why we are all here. But I want to hear it from you, from the horse's mouth, what the hell are we doing here?"

"Your collection" Beth began "the one you left behind...it needed to go to fashion week or you would have lost out... I just wanted to help"

Elaina let a sigh "that's the exact phrasing I heard too. So I am trying really hard to understand... so explain, how do you think this is helping, taking my collection and running off to fashion week without as much as my permission?"

"If I hadn't, the clothes would have been in LA gathering dust" Beth was resolute "you would have given them to us or sold them off cheaply. We both know they didn't deserve that.

"And how could we have gotten in touch, you were in the middle of the Kalahari desert the last three months!" Lorenza joined the conversation; she knew she was equally to blame for allowing Beth to take the collection, but they had simply wanted to help.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Elaina hissed, her eyes flashed "I built this business myself, from nothing. It is not okay for you to just come in and take that from me..."

Elaina trailed off as Sophie came to join them backstage, having heard none of the before conversation. Her jet black hair shone like a moonlit river against the rich dark blue of the dress; her eyes piercing and stark in contrast.

She brightened when she saw Elaina "welcome back, I'd hug you but it might crease the dress, and I need to be perfect when we reach LeShowroom; I've gotten this far with it perfect" She did a twirl "what do you think?"

"You look wonderful" Elaina admitted quietly "better than I think I ever imagined".

"Thank you" Sophie beamed "I'm glad you made it back to see the collection go through; we have everything done...the photo shoot, the models, the fits and the finishes"

Elaina looked back and forth between Sophie and the others, her temper not replaced with surprise "everything is done? But it usually takes me till the last minute"

"Everyone has worked really hard to bring your collection to life as a favour for you" Lorenza explained truthfully "and Beth has been a PR machine"

"Do you want to come with us to LeShowroom?" Beth asked softly; though Elaina seemed much calmer, she treaded carefully "I am sure everyone would love to see the designer come home and welcome her back"

Elaina shook her head "I haven't seen Mick yet" she answered distantly "Josef went to meet him but I should meet them back at the hotel"

"Are you sure?" Lorenza tried confused; before she could press anymore, Beth's phone started to ring.

"We need to go" Beth sighed looking at the phone "if we don't get the dresses over, we'll miss the slot for the makeup and have to wait till the end"

Sophie wrinkled her nose "that could take hours, lets hurry!"

Lorenza and Sophie hurried ahead; Beth reached out her hand to Elaina "come with us Elaina"

Elaina shook her head and gave her a small smile "you go. We'll catch up later"

Beth wanted to press further; whatever about Elaina being calmer, she seemed sad and distant now. However, Lorenza and Sophie were calling from the backstage door already; she had to go.

"Later" she promised, giving Elaina a meaningful look before hurrying to catch the others.

*A*A*A*

At the hawthorn hotel, Mick and Josef reclined on the leather armchairs in Mick's room, a glass of blood each in hand. Mick's face was smug and Josef's set in a frown as Elaina entered.

"Oh dear" she mock sighed on seeing them "did Mick beat you?"

"He cheated" a disgruntled Josef complained "no way he made that shot on the ninth green"

Mick cast his friend an amused grin; after so many years of friendship he was well used to Josef's moods. "You're just annoyed because I am getting better, that's what happens when you're young and fresh, and you can improve. Perhaps you've hit a plateau old man"

Josef snorted as Mick turned his full attention to his sister. "Welcome back" he drew her into a hug.

"It's good to be back" she returned his embrace and settled on the arm of his chair "I missed you while I was away. We have lots of catching up to do"

Mick gave her hand a squeeze "you were gone a long time, far too long"

"That's what I said" Josef agreed as he stood to pour another glass of blood "of course it won't be happening again" he and Mick exchanged a look.

"What won't be happening again?" Elaina looked between them both; they were wearing identical smirks now, like two little boys planning a naughty prank, the kind that told her they were up to something "what did you guys do?"

"Don't ask me" Josef replied airily, returning to the seats with a glass of blood for Elaina and one for himself "it was Mick's idea...it's amazing how evil and twisted his mind can be a half a bottle of tequila or so in"

"Do I even want to know?" Elaina asked, favouring Mick with an indulgent smile. Mick shook his head "probably not, Josef tricked me into drinking the tequila"

Josef rolled his eyes "yes, I practically held your mouth open and forced it down...you should embrace it Mick, there is a little vamp in you after all, I thought you were rather fun that night"

Before Mick could reply, his phone rang "Beth" he confirmed to the others with a smile "they must be finished dropping the dresses out, I'll go meet her"

He hesitated as he looked at Elaina; gauging her reaction "have you two seen each other yet?"

"Yes" Elaine replied neutrally, Mick did not need to be dragged into things "we said we would catch up later; I saw her at the press release, she was in a hurry"

"Okay" Mick, seemingly satisfied, hurried to give his sister a hug "and we have to catch up later too"

"Yes" Josef quipped "you can all have a tea party later. Now go and meet your lady"

*A*A*A*

With an easy grin and a wave, Mick met Beth out of the car. Pulling her close, he tilted her chin up, capturing her lips whole heartedly.

"Missed you" he whispered as they broke apart, smiling down at her "welcome back"

"I do so love your welcomes" she lifted her hand to stroke his stubble roughened cheek before standing on tiptoes and lacing a chaste kiss on his mouth.

Hand in hand they walked inside "I hear you saw Elaina" he said; though he had not questioned his sister, his instincts told him there was more to the story than perhaps she had given him.

"Did we ever" Beth nodded, thinking back to Elaina's strange behaviour at the press stand.

Mick rounded, searching her face seriously "did something happen?" did she yell at you?" he questioned crossly.

Beth ran her hand up and down his bicep comfortingly "no, she didn't. Lorenza and I ran into her and I would say she was all fit to yell when Sophie arrived, looking amazing and stylish in one of the dresses. And I think that calmed her down, she was impressed with how she looked I could tell. But then she went all weird when Lorenza and Sophie started telling her about all the work we had done"

"Weird how?" Mick frowned "she seemed fine when I saw her"

"Kind of distant, maybe even a bit sad or something" Beth replied "I tried to get her to come to LeShowroom with us but she wouldn't"

Mick wrapped his arm around Beth, cuddling her close "that is a bit strange. But she was fine when I saw her. Maybe she was just tired and is feeling a bit weird being thrust back into everything so quickly"

"I hope she isn't too mad with me" Beth whispered, her eyes tearing "I really did just want to help"

Mick pulled her close quickly "if Elaina is angry and she didn't seem it, she'll come around. She'll see tings your way"

Beth gave him a shaky smile as he dusted away her tears "talk to her later" he advised "when she has gotten settled and had some rest. In the meantime, let's get you some blood; you've been working very hard too"

Beth cuddled close to him, feeling happier. Mick always knew how to make her feel better and to chase her worries and fears away. She would talk to Elaina later and make her see things her way but for now, she wanted to focus on the time she had with Mick and enjoy it.

*A*A*A*

Elaina walked up behind Josef, wrapping her hands around him and placing a kiss on the back of his shoulder.

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles "how was seeing Beth again? I take it she is still in one piece?"

Elaina laid her cheek flat against his back "she is. I saw Sophie in the key dress and i didn't have the heart to be made anymore"

Josef paused considering "so if I keep Sophie in a key collection dress around the house, does that mean you can never be angry at me again? That could b interesting, but would it be worth having a human around all the time, decisions, decisions"

Elaina shot him a look "I'm not that bad am I?"

"You aren't" he admitted, turning to face her, his hands rubbing up and down her arms "but you are very protective of your business, I've been on the end of that firing squad and it's not fun"

"Well I suppose I should be thanking them since everything is done" Elaina sighed, cuddling into his chest.

"What?" Josef asked puzzled.

"Everything is done" Elaina repeated "all the models, the fittings, the shoot, everything. It takes me so long, I usually have to work nonstop up to the show and somehow, they all pulled it off without me"

Josef wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I feel like they did a better job without me" she whispered into his chest.

"So you're feeling pretty bad huh?" he murmured into her hair, his hand rubbing comforting circles over her back.

"A bit" she admitted. She cast her eyes up to his face vulnerably "I mean how they are able to do all of that so easily and quickly and I can't? And it's my work"

Josef sat her down, kneeling in front of her to catch her downcast eyes "the reason everything is done is people just did their job, no one checked it. When you do a collection, you want it perfect. You are at every element from the photo shoot to the makeup; everything is done and checked and rechecked. This time, with you not here, everyone just did their own work, hence it got done faster"

Elaina looked at him doubtfully "you think?"

Josef smiled, stroking her cheek "I know. And I know everyone put in so much to make this collection work and no one has done a single thing without referencing the plans you left for the collection, they wanted to stay true to what you wanted, so you were guiding them in spirit...or in paper I guess"

Elaina leaned into his touch with a small smile "I guess I just freaked out when they seemed to be able to do something I work so hard at so easily"

Josef nodded understandingly "when you do a collection, you're not just the designer, you're the brand too, the business. Of course you have to work harder and make sure things are perfect. But for this one collection, you can just be the designer and chill a bit"

Elaina nodded "I may even end up with spare time at this rate"

"Well don't worry about that" he kissed her gently "we can put any extra time you have to good use"

"I like the sound of that" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck "thank you Josef"

"I just want you to be happy" he returned her embrace. "You make me happy" she whispered, pulling back to look deep into his eyes.

She pressed her lips to his, pouring her love into the kiss, sighing happily as she felt him return her love in his kiss.

*A*A*A*

Some hours later, Beth left her room. With a backward glance, she smiled softly at Mick's dosing profile.

The time was ripe to go and speak with Elaina, she hoped to clear the air between them and perhaps discuss what had happened earlier.

As she made her way down the corridor, a second door opened and Elaina emerged. On seeing Beth, she gave a half smile "I was just about to come looking for you"

"I was looking for you too" Beth replied "I know a good vamp friendly place we found the first night, we can head there"

Settling into a booth moments later, Beth gave their orders to the barista while Elaina looked around. "This place is nice" she complimented "it's hard to do the whole vamp thing from a hotel. I think this must be the only place in the world Josef doesn't have a nearby residence"

"We said the same thing ourselves" Beth agreed "even with this hotel being vamp friendly, with bloods and freezers in stock, it's not the same as being at home and being able to move freer"

The barista returned with their drinks and Beth saw the break in conversation as a chance to jump in to the reason they had come out to talk.

"Elaina, I really need you understand that I only wanted to help" Beth explained "I thought the collection would be lost. I only wanted to help"

"I know that" Elaina replied simply "it's just that I built that business from scratch, sometimes it is hard to see past that"

"We've done everything we can to stick to your vision" Beth was quick to reassure her, pulling out the detailed plan Elaina had left "Mychael gave us the plan you left, we followed it right to the letter"

"Josef said" Elaina answered "he also said you all worked really hard, you especially to make it work. I should be thanking you for that, helping you with that, not giving you grief"

"This collection will be a success" Beth vowed, taking Elaina's hand and giving it a squeeze "we can work together and make it a success I promise"

"I'd like that" Elaina squeezed Beth's hand back before leaning in to hug her friend, glad the bad blood between them was gone "I'm sorry I showed my fangs earlier"

"and I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission to take the collection, everyone said I should wait and get it but fashion week was so close and we barely knew where you were, let alone if you'd be home" Beth returned the hug tightly.

"You're my sister and my best friend" Elaina said "there is nothing to forgive"

Beth lifted a hand to her eyes, brushing away a tear that threatened to fall "let's not talk business anymore this evening. We should be catching up, tell me about Botswana and the Kalahari Desert; everything from the beginning" Beth slid around the booth sitting in next to Elaina "and I'll catch you up on LA"

Elaina smiled "can you start by explaining to me about tequila night? Mick and Josef were talking about it earlier but you know them, it's all riddles and code...they made some plan they wouldn't tell me about..."

"I know the exact night you're talking about" Beth took a sip of her blood "or rather I know about the very drunk vampire I got home in the aftermath...and they both had two day hangovers out of it"

Elaina giggled "tell me your news first; I think this story is probably too good to wait for!"

*A*A*A*

_**So that is this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. please review, it means so much.**_

_**;3**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hiatus:

The most awful word in the English language right now but a necessary one I fear. Sadly the next five weeks of my life belong to college as I prepare for research, a student conference and the first set of very big final year exams.

Thank you to all who have waited patiently this far and have reviewed the little work I have managed to put up, even when I have not been very good at returning that same kindness recently.

I am coming back. I will not leave you with a half finished story and I have so much more to write and say in this series.

I finish college for Christmas on the 3rd of December. I hope that all of you who have been so supportive and so patient can bear with me till then.

With regards till then,

A wolf is a perfect paradox


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone, hope you have been missing me! Things are calming a little and so I get to come back, perhaps a little earlier than originally expected!_

_This is a little short burst, to introduce the next level of the plot, get things going. From here, the only way is up!_

_Disclaimer: no own=no sue._

_Chapter 11_

*A*A*A*

The fashion week pre-party was in full swing when Josef and Elaina arrived. Gliding up the white marble steps, he watched as she breathed happily in the scent of the room and laughed, turning to him, her eyes sparkling "I had forgotten how much fun the preview party can be"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her "all the more reason why you are never allowed to go away for so long again"

"Are you going to tell me what you and Mick planned?" Elaina mock huffed as he guided her through the room "because Beth didn't know, though she told me what else you got up to that night"

Using the arm around her shoulders to turn her to him, he kissed her soundly before returning her pleading look with a smirk "now if I told you that, what fun would be left for me?"

"but-" Josef cut her protest with another kiss and another until she held up her hands in surrender, laughing "ok, ok mister, you win"

"Don't I always?" he grinned down at her "come on, let's find the others".

With a glance around, Josef spotted Lorenza near the balcony; she had Mick, Sophie and Nathaniel's undivided attention as she explained something, her rapid moving hands and quickly changing, comical facial expression causing them to laugh.

Coming up to the group, Josef saw Beth and Mychael out further on the balcony; they were locked in discussion, Mychael pointing to something.

"This party is great" Elaina giggled as they joined the others; Lorenza and Nathaniel nodding their agreement.

"and everyone looks so polished" Beth sighed happily; the men cut handsome profiles in trousers and casual dinner shirts while the ladies shone in a variety of cocktail dresses, Sophie and Lorenza both choosing bold prints while Beth and Elaina favoured deep jewel colours.

"Fashion is not a place to appear as anything less" Nathaniel replied.

"I agree" Sophie smiled "better to be fashionably late and polished than on time and only half done"

"Can't you be on time and polished?" Beth asked amused.

Mychael laughed "sure, if you want to be awkward"

"I'll never understand fashion" Lorenza sighed, running a hand through her pixie cut hair.

"That's okay" Beth patted her shoulder as the others laughed "we love you anyway"

Conversation ensued for several minutes before Beth's phone rang; she frowned at it as she took it out, cancelling the call without picking up. Elaina, noting her reaction, pulled her aside "all okay?"

Beth nodded "perfect. Now, we should get you in front of the cameras this evening, nothing major, just let them see your back...we want lots of hype right?"

"Whatever you say, oh queen of publicity" Elaina laughed, her conversation with Beth last night had cleared the air between the girls and they were both looking forward to working on the collection together now.

Mick drew them from their conversation with the suggestion of drinks "Josef, come help me at the bar"

Josef let a groan "first, I am used as a work horse to get the stuff onto the plane, now you expect me to serve people. Can't we hire someone Mick?"

"It's a tray of drinks Josef" Mick cast him a wry grin "I think you'll survive; unless you're getting weak in your old age?"

"Ha ha Mick, very funny. You will forgive me if I don't die laughing" With a roll of his eyes and a firmly set sulk, Josef allowed Mick to lead him to the bar; his complaints to Mick audible to even human ears with each protested step.

Sophie smiled after them "those two are like an old married couple"

"There always like that" Elaina confirmed, casting an indulgent smile over her shoulder "it's there thing".

"Come back in a hundred years; they'll still be having the same discussion they're having now. They'll be like that forever" Beth giggled; her giggles suddenly became a growl, her eyes flooding silver in an instant.

Elaina followed her line of vision and her own eyes narrowed as she spotted her brother at the bar and the brunette with him.

Lorenza looked from one girl to the other "guys who is that?"

"That would be trouble" Beth spat out, on her feet and moving across the room before anyone could stop her.

*A*A*A*

_So thats this chapter done. hope you like it. and really hoping for some lovely reviews to get me back in the game._

_;3_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone, I am glad to be back. I am sorry to have been away so long. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. Please do not sue.**_

_**This chapter was so unbelievably difficult to write, the writer's block has been shocking. Please be kind!**_

*A*A*A*

"Honestly Mick" Josef snapped as they approached the bar "I have a reputation to protect, what if someone important sees me serving drinks?"

"mm-hm" Mick rolled his eyes good naturedly as he tried to catch the bartenders eye; he was well used to Josef's rants; they had been friends long enough for Mick to know when Josef was serious and when he was blowing steam, this conversation was definitely the latter.

Mick chuckled as Josef continued to gripe "careful brother, I think you may be on the verge of what is considered pouting"

Josef huffed "not all of us have an innate need to play the knight in shining armour"

"You've been saying that for years" Mick laughed "and I'm still waiting for the chainmail and white horse you've promised me over the years"

Josef folded his arms over the bar "be careful what you wish for. I know where you live. We'll see how funny you are when you wake up with a white horse head in your freezer"

"Godfather references Josef" Mick bantered back "I expected a little more than that. Have these menial chores made your mind menial too? Or are you just getting whimsical in old age?"

"Funny Mick" Josef deadpanned "just hilarious". Josef gave a slow sarcastic round of applause "really, bravo...encore".

"Well hello strangers" a silky voice said from behind them, interrupting their conversation.

*A*A*A*

"Beth!" Lorenza's cry fell on deaf ears as she took off at barely controlled speed across the function room and towards Mick.

"I better go do damage control; this could get messy" Elaina hurried in Beth's wake.

All eyes turned on Lorenza. "Who is that?" Sophie asked, her face cast in a worried frown.

"I don't know everything" Lorenza answered truthfully "but based on what little I do; I think that is Mick's ex-wife and sire"

Mychael gapped "I didn't know Mick was married before. When was this?"

"Long ago" Lorenza replied "apparently she is a bit of a piece of work".

Mychael looked at the brunette, standing at the bar "she doesn't look so tough".

Nathaniel nodded in agreement "no, she looks rather sweet".

Lorenza's eyes darkened as the brunette at the bar ran her hand across Mick's shoulder "the worst ones always do"

*A*A*A*

At the bar, Coraline batted her eyelashes, seemingly oblivious to the dark looks on both Josef and Mick's faces or the immediate stiffness in Mick's body when she tried to touch him "it is lovely to see you Mick; I missed you while I was in Europe"

"I'm sure you survived without me" Mick snorted "you always do Coraline"

"Survived? I suppose i did. But what is surviving without truly living?"she whispered softly, edging closer to him "And it doesn't mean I didn't miss you. Why don't we get out of here and talk properly?"

She reached for him, hurt cutting through her heart sharper than any stake when he moved away from her shaking his head "I am not going anywhere with you Coraline".

She tried again, the edge of despair flickering through her voice against her own will "one little drink for old time sake?"

Josef stepped in "you heard Mick Coraline. He said no."

"Oh yes" she sneered at Josef "How silly of me, I forgot, Mick and you aren't allowed to be separated. Always the same...even back when, the two of you sneaking off at my parties to drink and smoke and have your secret guy talks; I see things still haven't changed"

"Really Coraline" Josef shot back, not missing a beat "I'm surprised you noticed; you were always so busy running around with your freshies and other playthings. No wonder Mick preferred to come for secret guy talks with me than watch you debase everything he believed in"

Coraline shrank back under Josef's stare, a hurt growl escaping her. She turned her focus back to Mick, noticing how he shifted uncomfortably from Josef's attack on her; she sought to press her advantage, turning her eyes soft and pleading. "I only wanted to talk" she insisted.

"Fine" another voice growled out from behind "let's talk". The three turned to find Beth behind them.

Coraline blinked, trying to hide her surprise. "Why Beth" Coraline smiled sweetly "how lovely to see you. I didn't know you had joined the tribe"

"Life is full of surprises isn't it?" Beth snapped, barely controlling her temper "now I believe you wanted to talk".

"To Mick" Coraline replied haughtily, recovering from her surprise "I want to talk to Mick. Weren't you taught not to disrupt your elders when they're speaking?"

Beth let a low snarl, her eyes flashing. "I think now would be a good time to take this conversation outside" Elaina said at vampire level, catching hold of Beth's shoulders "away from the humans...you know, those people who we don't want to know about us?"

*A*A*A*

_**So I hope you all enjoyed. Things have gotten a bit more interesting!**_

_**Please review, hopefully this chapter is a sign my muse is returned!**_

_**;3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! i am so very sorry that i haven't put this up before now. i was away and we made a pact, no laptops. So my work had to wait!**_

_**In return for your patience, i will be posting two chapters this week, and i will be adding some amazing parts to this and the next story, inspired by my time away!**_

_**Please enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own=do not sue**_

_***A*A*A***_

CHAPTER 13

Moving out into the hall away from prying eyes, Mick immediately removed himself to Beth's side, wrapping his arm around her waist possessively; he would leave no one in doubt as to which lady he chose to spend his eternity with. Beth placed her hand upon his chest and met his eyes briefly; a wave of love rushed through him, Coraline would not say or do anything to take them away from each other, of that he was sure.

"Of all the fashion weeks in all the world" Coraline began sweetly "we do need to stop meeting like this"

"Indeed" Elaina replied shortly "one would think you were following us, or keeping tabs on us"

"Following you Elaina?" Coraline let a light laugh "my goodness, you get more paranoid as you go along; it seems Josef is rubbing off on you. This is merely coincidence; I am here shopping with a friend."

"See to it you keep things that way" distrust hardened Elaina's eyes and voice.

"And Beth" Coraline turned her attention to the blonde vampire "belated congratulations i know, you do seem to make a lovely vampire"

"thank you Coraline" Beth forced a pleasant smile onto her face; she would not allow the vampire before her to know how much it irked her that she had appeared in their lives again "I hope you are not too surprised to see me like this"

"Perhaps a little" Coraline acknowledged, her voice syrupy "you didn't seem like the type to join us". She paused, her mouth fixing in a smirk "you did seem to enjoy playing the little human trinket"

Beth bit back a snarl; Coraline's words making her see red. She took an unnecessary breath and vowed not to allow the vampire before her to get to her.

"Whatever did you think I would do Coraline?" Beth asked innocently "simply run out my time as a human and die, leaving Mick alone?"

Beth looked up at Mick, meeting his eyes she spoke sincerely "as soon as I knew Mick loved me, I could never have left him alone. I knew I had to be with him forever"

She met Coraline's stare levelly "and that is what I intend to do. Be with Mick. _forever_."

Josef bit back a smirk and looked at Beth in admiration; Blondie could give as good as she got and her none too subtle jab at Coraline had hit its mark, Josef could see the fury building in her eyes.

Before anything else could pass between the groups, a blonde vampire pushed the door out, entering the hall. Her eyes brightened as they rested on Coraline "so this is where you got off to?"

"Yes Cynthia" Coraline's face filled with relief as she saw her friend "I ran into some familiar old faces and stopped to say hello. You do remember Mick and Josef?"

Cynthia's brown eyes narrowed as they came to rest on Mick "but how could I forget?"

"Cynthia, how are you?" Mick was polite; he was not inclined to liking Coraline's friend but he did not want to start any trouble if he could possibly help it.

Cynthia's eyes widened as they came to rest on Elaina "I know you..."

Elaina nodded "it's been a long time. Though at least this time we are meeting under far more favourable circumstances I am sure you will agree"

Coraline looked down momentarily, blinking tears away; Elaina's seemingly innocent comment hitting its mark. The last time Elaina and Cynthia had met was when they had both been bridesmaids at Mick and her wedding.

"You're the makeup lady" Beth interrupted before Cynthia had a chance to reply. Elaina looked at her confused as Beth explained "you and Sophie have an appointment with her tomorrow for the makeup ranges remember?"

"Perhaps we will get a chance to talk tomorrow" Elaina was pleasant; she remembered liking Cynthia the last time their paths had crossed.

Cynthia turned to Coraline "Cora, dear sister, let's take our leave. This party is dull and I have appointments all day tomorrow" Coraline hesitated as Cynthia continued, a hint of warning creeping into her voice "and you surely can't want to stay at the party now"

"Beth and Elaina have work to attend to as well" Josef welcomed the chance to escape unbidden with relief. With a curt nod to Mick, he signalled it was time to go back inside.

The two female vampires moved down the hall towards the stair well and disappeared into the night. "Thank goodness" Mick and Josef let a collective sigh of relief.

_***A*A*A***_

_**So that is this chapter done. a bit short perhaps, so i'll make the next one longer hopefully! If you enjoy, please let me know what you think with a delicious little review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! Another chapter for you to feast upon! Things are heating up, hope you are enjoying!**_

_**Disclaimer: no own=no sue!**_

_***A*A*A* CHAPTER 14**_

Mick and Josef hung back as the two couples entered the room and the girls hurried back to their friends.

"Not a drop of blood shed" Josef observed.

"It is probably as good as we could have hoped for" Mick acknowledged.

"We will need to remain vigilant" Josef warned "it would not be wise to drop our guards in relation to either Coraline or Cynthia".

"You are preaching to the choir Josef" Mick agreed "we will keep an eye on her; she will not cause us trouble". Mick cast a worried eye over at the woman he loved. "Coraline will not hurt Beth" he vowed.

Josef clapped a hand on Mick's back "well said brother. We will take care of our ladies and make this week a success for both of them".

*A*A*A*

Lorenza handed Beth as glass of wine as she returned to the group. "You look like you might need this". Beth smiled at her gratefully.

"Is everything okay?" Sophie asked worriedly, the others mirroring her concerned look.

"Things will be fine" Beth assured her "simply an unfortunate side effect of immortality; sooner or later, the past does find its way back to you"

"Sometimes sooner rather than later" Lorenza nodded understandingly; there was some of her past that she was happy never to see again.

Elaina reached for Beth's hand "Coraline is not welcome in our lives, sooner or later. If she has a problem with that, we will sort her out". Beth squeezed Elaina's hand gratefully; she was glad to have the support of her friend.

"We're here for you too" Lorenza smiled encouragingly.

Nathaniel and Mychael nodded and echoed the sentiment "if you need body guards, you can count on us".

"Beth is well taken care of" Mick's voice came from behind. He moved around the group till he was at Beth's side, wrapping his arm around her waist. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone thinking he could not look after his Beth.

"Mick" Beth chided gently, turning to wrap her arms around him "don't be cross; the guys were offering their support."

Beth lifted herself up on tippy toes and whispered in his ear "I have always known who my guardian angel is." Mick smiled and she felt him relax, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

They turned back to the group, Mick offering the other guys an apologetic smile. Before anything else could happen, the media representatives covering fashion week came through the door, stopping here and there to speak to different designers and models who were attending the opening party.

Beth brightened and reached out to Elaina, pointing towards the cameras "we have work to do".

"Are you sure Beth?" Elaina looked worriedly at her friend; she did not want to put her under any pressure after what had just happened.

"Absolutely" Beth was determined. "Besides you have been away for three months. You're out of practice dealing with the cameras and those guys are sharks" she teased.

Elaina smiled, glad Beth was distracted from what had happened before "lead the way sister, I put myself in your capable PR hands". She held out her hands dramatically.

With a giggle, Beth extracted herself from Mick's embrace and both ladies moved towards the camera. The others watched as Beth courted the cameras, expertly drawing them aside to give Elaina their full attention before taking control and manning the interview with finesse.

Mick watched her with reverence; he loved the way she lit up when she was in front of the camera, his mind trailing back to her first time in front of the camera before she strolled through the fountain at 3am in the morning determined to get her money shot, to the first time he had allowed himself to be seen by her, to talk to her, to be drawn into her world and have her drawn into his. He had never looked back since.

"Your girl is good" Sophie complimented "she has those cameras right where she wants them"

"Of course she is" Josef snorted "why do you think she works for me?"

*A*A*A*

"Well that was certainly an interesting party" Cynthia sighed, slipping out of her heels as she entered the hotel room.

Coraline silently walked over to the balcony, gazing out over the city. Cynthia joined her, two glasses of blood in hand. She passed one to Coraline and they sipped silently for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked hesitantly; she knew that Mick was Coraline's Achilles tendon; it would not have been easy for her to have seen him.

"I didn't think he would turn her" Coraline admitted quietly.

Cynthia nodded sympathetically; she could see Coraline's jaw working as she tried to control her emotions and she felt a rush of hatred towards Mick for hurting her dear friend so deeply yet again.

"Perhaps seeing this is good" Cynthia suggested hopefully "maybe it is a chance for a fresh start?"

Coraline looked at her blankly as Cynthia rambled on; trying to make her friend see sense "you are of royal blood, one of the best and oldest families. Any vampire would kill to have you on his arm"

"You have the vampires of Europe eating out of your hand; when we return home, why not allow one of them to adore you?" Cynthia encouraged.

"If only it were that simple" Coraline sighed, meeting Cynthia's eyes with a pained look.

"Maybe it could be" Cynthia pleaded as she squeezed her hand "please think about it"

The women sipped their blood in silence for a few more moments; Coraline could feel Cynthia's concern radiate across the table, she was grateful to have her best friend by her side no matter what she did.

Cynthia let a yawn, quickly trying to cover it, guilt flooding her features. "Go to the freezer" Coraline suggested "you need to rest; you have to be up in the daylight tomorrow"

"And dealing with all of those models and designers" Cynthia sighed. "Speaking of which, what do you want to want me to do about Elaina?"

Coraline looked up confused "what do you mean?"

"I can cancel the meeting with her tomorrow" Cynthia answered "I have lots more meetings, lots of other designers"

"Cynthia" Coraline looked at her friend gratefully, blinking back tears; Cynthia was always loyal to her beyond a fault.

"You saw tonight she has her sister" Cynthia had not failed to notice how close Elaina and Beth were "well I have mine".

"No" Coraline shook her head "you shouldn't suffer because of me, nor should your business. Have your meeting".

"You're sure?" Cynthia rose from her chair with a stretch "I don't want you to suffer either".

"I'm sure" Coraline nodded. Cynthia yawned again. "Head to the freezer, you need it" she advised.

"I'll see you after my meetings tomorrow" Cynthia smiled at her friend "we'll hit the spa for some proper girly time"

"sounds great" Coraline plastered the smile onto her face, allowing it to fall only as Cynthia disappeared into her bedroom, she did not want even her dearest friend how desperate she felt.

Beth was a vampire. Her chances of her happily ever after were fading fast.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Mick's behaviour to Beth; the way he looked at her, how he tenderly stroked the wisps of hair away from her face, catered to her every whim. Beth was the sole focus of his attention and it filled her with a jealous rage.

Cynthia's words filled her mind; she knew her friend wanted her to start afresh, to enjoy their immortality as they had before Mick had ever existed.

She couldn't let go though; she had to find a way to fight for him, to win him back. She would make him see she was the woman for him, one way or another.

_***A*A*A***_

_**So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! We know Coraline is scheming; let's keep our fingers crossed for our heroes!**_

_**Please do review, they make me happy! I think I am quite addicted by now!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 15**_

_**While this chapter may have little to d with the plot over all, well I just couldn't resist it! I hope you are enjoying this trip to the moonlight world with me!**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own- do not sue!**_

*A*A*A*

The party over, the group had headed back to the hotel. "I am tired" Sophie sighed, her head lulling onto Nathaniel's shoulder.

"let me help you to your room" Nathaniel offered, carefully guiding Sophie out of the car, into the lobby and towards the elevator, leaving the vampires with knowing looks on their face.

"How long do you think it will take before they finally make a move on each other?" Lorenza asked after the couple as they waited at the elevator.

"They definitely have such strong feelings for each other" Beth observed "they would be such a cute couple".

"And he is such a gentleman" Elaina smiled as Nathaniel guided Sophie into the elevator "Nathaniel is a good man, exactly what Sophie deserves."

Elaina sighed happily as she felt Josef's arms wrap around her "perhaps you will allow me to escort you to your room too darling?"

"Of course" Elaina smiled up at him, allowing him to draw her close. She smiled at the Lorenza and Beth "I'll see you ladies tomorrow"

Mick took Beth's hand, lifting it to his to kiss it "we should retire too my love".

"We'll see you at twilight" Beth hugged Lorenza before allowing Mick to guide her away.

Lorenza sighed as she watched her friends walk away; it was oblivious to anyone how in love the two couples were with each other. Since she had lost her first lover, her sire, in 1946, it had been easier to be alone. But it was sometimes, when she saw how happy her friends were together, she did wish for more again. It was hard to be the only one going to a single freezer.

*A*A*A*

Mick noticed how quiet Beth was as they rode the elevator to their room; her eyes subdued.

As they stepped out of the elevator Mick stopped, turning to face her. He cupped Beth's chin, drawing her eyes up to meet his gaze; he could feel the sadness in her gaze.

"Please don't let her get to you my love" he whispered gently.

"Oh Mick" Beth's voice was thick with tears "when does it end?"

He pulled her close. "It is already over" Mick reassured her "I have already told Coraline I do not want her. She knows the truth; if I need to tell her again I will"

"Beth" he pleaded "please don't doubt my love for you".

"Oh Mick" Beth tilted her head up to look him in the eyes "I could never doubt you; I know how strong our love is. But Coraline will not let go so easily; she will try to cause trouble, I know it".

Mick held her hands in his, looking directly into her eyes. "Coraline will not hurt you" he vowed "she will not cause trouble. If she tries, I will deal with her. I will find a way to make her understand, I no longer love her"

He lifted a hand and stroked a wisp of hair from her face tenderly "you, my glorious, beautiful Beth, my angel, you are the sole keeper of my heart".

Beth's eyes shone with love as she laced her hand with the one that cupped her face "I love you Mick St John. I am yours, now and forever".

Mick pulled her close, peppering her cheeks and lips with gentle kisses. They moved down the hall way quickly and into their room. The open drapes allowed the moonlight to spilling to the room, surrounding Beth, making her blonde hair and pale skin glow. Mick was still for a moment, mesmerised; the memory of their first re-meeting, her in the fountain playing through his head.

"Tonight, when you were in front of the cameras, I was reminded of the first time we met" his voice thick with emotion "or re-met".

Beth moved to him, lacing their hands together at their sides, her face upturned to him. "You stood in the shadows, so few would have noticed you, but fate drew us together even then".

"I am thankful every evening as I hold you in my arms, in our freezer, for whatever force made me talk to you that night" he whispered softly "in that moment, you began to draw me out of the despair and pity I had locked myself in; you rescued me. I will ask for nothing else for eternity, only to have your love"

"You have it" Beth pressed her lips to his gently "my heart, my soul, they are yours. Just as you are mine"

"Forever" Mick promised hoarsely, gathering her into his arms, kissing her fiercely. Beth returned his kiss with ardour, their mouths fused as they spilled the intensity of their emotions into one another. They quickly helped each other out of their clothes, nipping and exploring each other as they went.

Beth drew him to the side of the bed, straddling him as he sat down. She held is face between her small, dainty hands, their silvered eyes locking. Her fingers travelled to his curls, pulling on them gently, so his head tilted back exposing his neck. "Mine" she purred, slipping her fangs into his neck, causing him to shudder and groan beneath her.

As she withdrew her fangs, he mirrored her actions, enjoying the taste of her sweet blood, delighting in her whimpers. "And you are mine" he growled as their lips came back together and the tumbled onto the bed.

*A*A*A*

Up in their room, Elaina poured two glasses of blood and settled next to Josef on the sofa in the living area of the hotel room. She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. After being away so long, it was still surreal to her to be back in his arms again.

His hand ran up and down her arm softly. "Were you able to enjoy tonight after everything that happened?" Josef asked worried.

Elaina smiled up at him "this evening was fine. And I did enjoy being back in the fashion scene".

Her eyes darkened "my concern is Beth; she doesn't deserve to have to keep dealing with Coraline. First London and now here in Toronto. Why should things be ruined for her?"

Josef took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles "things won't be ruined. For you or for Beth. Neither Mick nor I will allow Coraline to cause trouble or to hurt either of you. "

Elaina reached up and stroked his cheek; in the gentle moonlight, his eyes burning with conviction, he was so handsome. She loved him more fiercely than she had ever thought she could or would allow herself to; she wondered how she had ever found the strength to leave with the guardian force. "I have missed you so much" she whispered "how did I stay out there for 3 months?"

"Oh Elaina" he gathered her in his arms, pulling her into his lap. He slowly left a trail of light kisses up her neck, over her cheeks and finally her mouth "I missed you too love. I don't want you to leave again" he whispered against her lips.

Elaina held his face between her hands and for a moment they studied each other, committing each detail to memory for the millionth time. "I won't leave again" she promised "I didn't want to go the first time".

He pulled her close, running his fingers through her dark brown hair "I'm glad. I don't want us to be away from each other for so long ever again. I love you and I want you here with me. You make me so happy Elaina; exploring this life with you is like seeing the world for the first time again. I know that it is what I want for eternity"

Elaina looked up into his amber eyes, alive with love and sincerity for her; her insides fluttering at the intensity of his stare and the enormity of his confession. "You are the love of my life Josef, both mortal and immortal. I want nothing else but you".

He smiled up at her as he brought their lips together, the kiss soft and sensual as they explored each other in aftermath of their admissions. "Come to bed my love".

Taking her hand, he pulled her to the king size bed at the opposite side of the room. Turning in his arms, she smiled over her shoulder "unzip me please". He gently swept her hair to one side, pressing a gentle kiss onto the soft scar on her right shoulder, a gift from her human past, causing her to giggle.

he unzipped the dress she wore, his hands following the path of the dress as it slipped down her slight figure, making her shiver happily. Turning back to him, she quickly removed his shirt before pulling him onto the bed with her.

He held her close, enjoying how perfectly she moulded into his arms. Her fingers traced the outline of his biceps and chest, making him shudder.

"Make love to me Josef" Elaina purred in his ear, causing him to growl against her skin. He pulled her flush against him as she tilted her head to one side, offering herself to him. His fangs sank into his throat, causing them both to groan. Retracting his fangs from her neck, their lips fused together as they spiralled into their own blissful world.

*A*A*A*

*A*A*A*

_**So there we have it. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are very important. Please feed my needy addiction.**_

_**;3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Story 4 chapter 16_

_Hey all! I know, shamefully delay in posting. I just find life to be hectic at the moment and I am doing my best, sorry it is so delayed though._

_Please do enjoy._

_No own=no sue._

*A*A*A*

"You're Elaina St. John yes?" Elaina looked up at the hand extended to her at its owner. She was greeted by a woman with short strawberry blonde hair and Mediterranean eyes that seemed as sunny as their name sake.

Elaina closed the magazine she had been reading and held out her hand "yes I am. Do you work for Cynthia?" she could smell vampire off the young human before her.

"I'm Grace" the woman replied with a firm handshake "and no, I don't. But I worked at European Vogue last year in Italy, you were showcasing a collection at fashion week and I did the PR spread that went in the magazine. I didn't get to meet you in person but I thought I would take the opportunity to say hello now"

"Well hello" Elaina was pleasant "and I suppose I should be thanking you; that collection sold extremely well"

"Just a couple of pictures put together and marketed the right way; nothing much really" Grace was modest.

"It's more than that I am sure" Elaina began. Before she could continue, Cynthia appeared around the door "sorry I am late, my last client ran over".

"No problem, its only five minutes" Elaina brushed her apology off.

"Will you be at the model party tonight?" Grace piped up "perhaps we could continue our conversation?"

Elaina nodded "I'll be there. See you around"

"Who was that?" Cynthia asked at vampire tones as they walked down the winding corridors to Cynthia's exhibition area.

"No idea" Elaina replied "just another fashionista with an agenda I presume"

*A*A*A*

Lorenza stared out over the twilight sky a glass of blood in hand. Her thoughts reflected on the other night and her friends as they had retired. She smiled bitter sweetly as she remembered the love between the couples, how they always lit up and were that much more content and happy around each other.

She remembered what that kind of love had been like; she and her sire could have put on a love story to rival Mick and Beth. That was until they had been horribly betrayed by those closest to them. He had perished to save her life and she had fled and gone into hiding.

Hidden within the council, she was a guardian, little more than a number to the vampires who upheld the rules. And even if someone did look closer, no one would believe this purple haired pixie had once been the flaxen haired maiden who had held the heart of one of the most powerful Russian vampires of the new age.

Lorenza regarded her image in the mirror, her once long blonde hair barely a memory now. That women had died the day her sire, her love had perished.

For the first time in sixty years, she had begun to crave love again. She would never find another like her sire, she knew that. But perhaps the purple haired pixie of a woman staring back at her deserved a great love too.

Her only worry was if her heart would be able to take it again.

*A*A*A*

Beth looked at the phone furiously as it rang again. Had she not had all the contacts for this week in it, she would gladly have flung it off the balcony to its timely death.

She heard Mick stir and quickly switched the phone to silent; she did not want to burden him with this. Hearing him pad into the main bedroom, she moved to the balcony door, greeting him with a kiss.

"Morning" he murmured sleepily. "Don't you mean evening?" she teased lightly, pointing to the setting sun.

"Vampire morning" he corrected, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Vampire morning breath more like" she laughed, squirming in his arms. They cuddled a minute or two before Beth broke away "we need to get ready for the model party this evening"

"Will you use the vanilla body scrub?" Mick dropped her a heartbreaking grin, his face eager as a puppy "you know it's my favourite"

"I will" she promised. Standing on tip toes, she whispered in his ear "and you can come wash my back if you like..."

A grin lit Mick's face. "but only if you wash your fangs" she warned, then laughed as Mick dashed for the bathroom, only for the sound of running water and scrubbing to be heard seconds later.

*A*A*A*

Josef awoke in the empty freezer, stretching up surprised. Elaina, no matter how quiet she was, usually could not help but wake him on the way out. His paranoid nature always needed to know the comings and goings of the room.

Still, he mused as he poured himself a glass of blood, he had not slept very well the past few months; the freezer at home had been decidedly too large all alone. His body, he reflected, was catching up on some much needed deeper sleep, relaxing only now with the woman he loved in his arms.

He chuckled out loud with only himself to hear it. It still amazed him how much of an impact Elaina made on his world.

The main bedroom smelled of their love making and Josef settled into a chair with a satisfied smile, opening his laptop.

He had told Elaina how glad he was to have her back but the way he felt deserved a greater gesture than that. Despite her promises last night, he needed to show her why she should never leave again, why she could never leave again.

With a Cheshire cat grin, Josef set to work.

*A*A*A*

_So there you have it! Couple of plots developing; couple of mysteries. Is there anyone you want me to pair Lorenza off with? I do have an idea, but I said I would look for feedback from you guys!_

_Reviews are the best thing ever!_

_;3_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey. So it has been a long time since I wrote, reality has finally cut me a break. Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, do not sue.**_

*A*A*A*

_**Chapter 17**_

"I didn't know what to do" Cynthia greeted Henri, her eyes bloodshot and blotchy as if she had been crying as he stepped off one of the Duvall private jets "I'm sorry"

Placing a reassuring hand around her shoulder, Henri soothed "you did the right thing Cynthia, I am glad you called...we both know what she can be like"

"I just...I need help" Cynthia explained, her voice still hysterical "I have a business to run and I can't be with her every minute"

"I will deal with this" Henri was calm as he settled into the back of Cynthia's car "now tell me everything, from the start"

*A*A*A*

"Milan fashion week is 6 months away" Elaina briefed the three young designers seated before her "you three have more than proven yourself in the past and especially on your assistance and handling of this collection when I was not here. It is time for all three of you to step up"

"Are you going to give us each some outfits from your next collection to complete?" Orla, one of the designers asked eagerly; they had all seen the many sketch books that Elaina has returned from her travels with.

"no, my next collection will be Tokyo and I will be hiring new assistant designers to help me with it" Elaina answered " all three of you however are submitting collections to Milan; you will have the support of the business to get you going and I am here if you need assistance"

The young designers looked gobsmacked for a moment before excitement broke out. "A word of caution" Elaina warned sternly "do not undertake this opportunity lightly, it is a big responsibility-do not make me regret this decision or you will be sorry"

The designers managed to look reasonably sober and appreciative. "We won't let you down" Orla promised.

"Glad to hear it" Elaina approved as she shooed them from her rooms. Their excited squeals could be heard in the hallway causing her to laugh quietly as another knock came on the door. Pausing, she allowed her senses to work, opening the door again hurriedly when she realised it was Nathaniel.

"Layout for editorial for approval" he announced. His eyebrows rose at the sounds of the young designers, still audible from down the corridor.

"I'm letting them have collections in Milan; they are experienced enough by now for me to allow them some breathing room" Elaina explained.

"you're giving lots of people some breathing room" Nathaniel observed "you let Sophie go to the final model casting alone today and this is the first editorial spread I have prepared without you. Are you really sure about this?"

Elaina smiled at Nathaniel "I am sure; this fashion week and the way things have happened have taught me some harsh lessons. While I was away my business basically stopped working; this collection, only for Beth, Lorenza and you guys would have gone to waste. That is not a business that can survive long term"

"Still..." Nathaniel was unconvinced.

"The business needs to be able to run, whether I am here or not" Elaina reached for her friends hands and squeezed them reassuringly "I should be using all of your skills to build the business up; you are all wonderful and have so much to share."

"This week you all have shown me that and I'm excited for this new chapter; excited for the extra time I can put into designing, for the extra time I can have with people I care about and excited about the possibility of actually remembering to eat and sleep during a fashion week!" Elaina laughed

"You do seem happier" he admitted, taking in her relaxed posture as she settled down to examine the spread he had prepared "these changes seem to suit you already".

"I am happier, this is the right way forward" Elaina reached for the first page of the editorial, holding it up to the light "now; let's settle down to business my friend"

Nathaniel let a light chuckle at the determined look that crossed Elaina's face as she scrutinised the piece "glad to see some things haven't changed"

*A*A*A*

"Why is Henri here?" Coraline raged. "Do you think I can't take care of myself? I am no Fledgling, out of control!"

"It isn't that" Cynthia soothed "I know you can take care of yourself Cora but I'm worried; you've been behaving erratically since we saw Mick; we don't want to cause trouble here"

"I haven't done anything to deserve this" she insisted, turning pleading eyes to Henri "I have done nothing wrong"

"only because Cynthia has kept things in check" Henri was firm as he guided her to the sofa "she caught you about to go looking for Mick...and do not lie and tell me it is innocent Cora; I have seen firsthand how you behave when he is nearby!"

"It's not fair!" Coraline whimpered, burying her head in her hands "my own brother and best friend don't trust me; I'm all alone"

"You're not alone" Cynthia hurriedly sat down next to her and hugged her "we love you and we're all behind you. But Mick is wrong for you honey; please, you know it deep inside. You have to stop this; we're all so worried"

"Cora" Henri reasoned gently "you heard what Mick said in London; he has chosen the woman he wished to be with; you must let him go"

Coraline looked between both of them and a fresh trickle of tears slid down her face; her friends and family may have given up on her and Mick's love but she knew they were stronger; she would not give up on Mick, never!

*A*A*A*

_**So that is it for my first return offering. I know it is a little short but I promise longer work to come; this will just get us back into it.**_

_**If anyone does still like my work, reviews would be lovely to see.**_

_**; 3**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel i have no right to say hello or to ask for welcome back. all i can say is sorry; it has been far too long. Hopefully someone out there may still read and enjoy.**

Chapter 19

"Thank you for the service" Lorenza nodded to the delivery boy who had brought her a fresh supply of blood. Taking the bags in one hand, she handed him a generous tip. The delivery boy grinned and tipped his baseball cap in thanks, preparing to leave.

Lorenza had no sooner closed the door when she heard a loud crash in the hall way; hurriedly she opened the door to find the delivery boy on the ground, having collided with another person. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry" the stranger was trying to help the boy up "i didn't see him; i was in a hurry".

With a sigh, Lorenza knelt next to the boy; he had had a bit of a shock but had no cuts or injuries that she could see. "You'll be fine" she pronounced, giving the delivery boy a reassuring smile.

With narrowed eyes she turned to the stranger "and you need to be more careful".

"I apologise again" the man seemed sheepish as between the two of them, they managed to get the delivery boy to his feet; her senses told her she was dealing with a vampire, older than herself. This made her angrier; an older vampire should know better and should be paying more attention.

The man took out his wallet and removed some cash and a card from an inner pocket "take the rest of the night off and if you need to, see a doctor in the morning. This is my card should you need to charge the bill"

The delivery boy looked at the money with disbelief and hurried away quickly before the man could change his mind. With the human now gone, Lorenza and the stranger regarded each other; he had black hair that was cut shaggily, so it hung loosely around his ears and deep brown eyes, like the warm earth perhaps of woodland.

While she had to admit he was handsome, her instincts as a guardian kicked in first. "You could have caused a lot of trouble there" she narrowed her eyes sternly.

The man scrubbed his face tiredly "i know; i apologise. I am so tired between jet lag and everything else and i haven't eaten. I was hoping to find my room as quick as possible so i could order something; in my hurry, i didn't even notice him till it was too late"

Lorenza frowned, knowing that a vampire had to be very tired and hungry for their senses to dim so. "Wait here" she said, slipping back into her room for a moment. When she returned, she had two canisters of blood in her hands "here".

"Oh i couldn't" the man interjected "what will you eat?"

"i have more" Lorenza pressed the canisters into his hand "more than enough to see me through until twilight tomorrow. Please take them and enjoy"

"Thank you" the man seemed genuinely grateful. "No problem" Lorenza replied, turning to walk back into her room.

"Wait!" the man called after her "i must repay you for this kindness; a meal for a meal. Maybe tomorrow night? You'll have run out by then right?"

Lorenza shook her head "no repayment needed. Consider it a gift from a guardian" with that, she stepped into the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

He had been handsome. Her brain would have liked to have said yes. But though her heart was starting to come around to the idea, she still wasn't ready to try yet.

*A*A*A*

Henri stood in the hall, staring after the purple haired vampire as if she had been an illusion. She had been very pretty; one of the first vampiress to catch his attention in some time. He had like her punkish short hair while her eyes betrayed both a kindness and strength that he knew would run right through her entire being.

He walked up to the door, knocking on it "how about the night after?" he called through it. He waited a good few moments to no avail; the wood nymph he had seen had disappeared.

Henri shuffled down the corridor and into his room. He raised the container to his lips and drank greedily; delighted and surprised that they shared the same taste in blood. He would have to repay her for the blood another way he decided.

After all, a Duvall always pays their debts.

*A*A*A*

"Beth?"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint" Elaina replied with a grin, popping her head onto the balcony where Mick's voice had come from.

"i am never disappointed to see you" Mick pulled his sister into a tight hug " but how did you get in?"

"Beth gave me the key" Elaina explained "Josef and her are discussing some big trip they have to do next month. I heard them use the words 'global domination' seriously so i decide it was best i took my leave"

"Good idea" Mick nodded approvingly "besides, it is nice to spend some time together and catch up"

"It seems a lot of the past has caught up with us here; a double whammy in Coraline and Cynthia" Elaina eyed him "how are you feel about it?"

"honestly, the only thing i am worried about is how it effects Beth; though she is strong, I know Coraline upsets her" Mick replied "i know that no one can touch our love but I hate the thought of anyone or anything hurting her; she is so precious to me"

"You're such a romantic" Elaina teased, thought she was unable to keep the catch out of her voice "though that is a very good answer"

They sat and chatted about other things for a while; catching each other up on the time spent apart, cases Mick had worked, things that had happened in LA, vampires who had come and gone, new vampires who had arrived.

"And this Julian" Elaina raised her glass of wine to her lips "you think he is the one calling Beth all the time?"

"She is trying to hide it from me" Mick confided "but i can see how stressed out she is getting when her phone keeps ringing and ringing. He was causing her trouble before we left; i am just worried as i have seen what happens in stalking cases, things never end well"

" i completely agree" Elaina nodded, thinking back to the cover story the new York cleaners had created to account for her disappearance when she had been accidentally turned "especially since i was apparently killed by a stalker too. If anyone asks, i suppose to be somewhere at the bottom of a ditch somewhere in thousands of pieces"

Mick grimaced "that is the way most of those stories do end". Elaina reached across the table for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze "Mick, please don't worry. Beth is strong and can handle herself; i defy anyone to try and get her to do what she doesn't want to...and no one will keep her safe better than you"

Mick returned the hand squeeze gratefully; he was a worrier by nature but he knew everything Elaina said was true. Beth could handle herself better than most; and no one would dare touch his Beth so long as he was alive. His face lightened and he gave his sister a mysterious look as he stood and hurried into the hotel room "there is something else i want your opinion on"

Elaina poured them more wine; her eyes growing wide as she saw him re-emerge with a small velvet box in his hand. "Mick, is that what i think it is?"

Mick opened the box, displaying the pretty ring in the centre with pride. The band was platinum and wove an intricate design like a chalice around the central diamond; within the intricate design were smaller diamonds, all twinkling flawlessly.

"A princess cut central diamond and star set; all held in place by extensively woven platinum" Mick reported, looking boyishly pleased that he had remembered all the details about the ring "do you think she will like it?"

Elaina's eyes brimmed with tears "she will love it Mick. Oh my goodness, congratulations big brother!" she flung her arms around him.

"Well i haven't asked yet; i have been trying to work up the nerve" Mick said shyly as he returned his sister's hug " i had been hoping to do it here, but now with everything, it doesn't seem right anymore"

"You'll know the right moment" Elaina promised "you both will. And you'll ask and she'll say yes"

"You think she will?" Mick asked worriedly "it is one thing to be a couple forever; it is another thing to have a commitment"

Elaina looked at him, mouth agape. Mick had fought his vampirism so long; she never thought he would want to have a vampire ceremony. Just another of the ways Beth has changed him for the better she mused.

"She is going to say yes Mick" Elaina her him tightly again, reassuring him "and you are going to live happily ever after".

**So that is my first offering back. if people like it, well reviews are incredible. ;3**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys. so you will be probably shocked to have an update so soon. Hopefully you will like it as much as you liked the last chapter. The feedback for that was simply immense.**_

_**Please read and enjoy!**_

*A*A*A*

Chapter 20:

The girls had gathered together in Lorenza's room; enjoying some girl time before the next day and the fashion show. Both Elaina and Beth had both noticed the beautiful bouquet of snow white roses in the vase and set about finding out the gossip from Lorenza.

"So you're telling me that you met this really cute vampire asked you out in the corridor and you said no?" Elaina asked through gritted teeth, she was holding pins in her mouth as she made a final alteration to a dress for the show the next day; she had noticed the slightly loose looking thread on Sophie's dress and wanted everything perfect for the next day and the show .

"And you don't even know properly what he looks like" Beth chimed in, running her hands through her hair in exasperation.

"Brown eyes and dark hair" Lorenza shrugged, casting a helpless look at her friends. "That could be anyone!" Elaina and Beth wailed together, both looking immensely frustrated.

"You made an impression though" Beth smiled warmly as held the hem of the dress so Elaina could pin the opposite side. "Those beautiful flowers and a second invitation to dinner, how can you refuse?"

"I'm just not sure I should go" Lorenza was doubtful, she could not help but be distrustful "I mean I know nothing about him; I don't even know his name. And he signed the card with a letter 'H'- am I suppose to know who he is or something?"

"All older vamps are self important- it is practically a requirement to be an elder" Elaina rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe he has seen the zorro movies one too many times during his immortality" Beth giggled.

"Whoever he is, he sure is trying hard. He stood outside my door after, calling in about going out and then i get these flowers and the card" Lorenza studied the beautiful bouquet of snow white roses "maybe he is trying too hard"

Lorenza sighed, a painful look crossing her face "or maybe i am not willing to try yet"

Beth squeezed Lorenza's hand; she did not know what had happened to Lorenza in the past but she could feel the pain radiating off her "if you're not ready to try, then maybe you should wait" she advised kindly.

"I just..." Lorenza fought desperately for the words "no one will ever be my Alexski again" tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" Elaina abandoned her project to pull her friend into a hug; she rocked Lorenza while Beth patted her back, both of them trying to soothe Lorenza.

"Oh Lorenza" Beth soothed, "please don't cry"

"I'm sorry" Lorenza whispered as she calmed down. "Here we are suppose to be having some girl time and I completely ruin it"

"you're not ruining it" Beth shook her head "i think it is romantic that you still remember your first love after all this time; that sort of love is so difficult to find; most people spend their life trying to find that"

"And vampires can spend lifetimes" Elaina nodded her agreement.

"He was more than my first love" Lorenza clung onto Beth and Elaina for support as she talked "he was my sire, my mate. We were suppose to have forever; we dreamed of seeing the world together"

"What happened then?" Beth asked gently; her years as a reporter had led her to understand how to get people to open up, how to ask the right questions to get the story she needed.

Anger flashed through Lorenza's eyes "we were betrayed by those we thought we could trust; those we considered our family. He died protecting me, gave his life to save mine". She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the memories flooded her mind once again "i will never forgive myself for what happened"

"Lorenza, this wasn't your fault- you were betrayed, you said so yourself" Elaina tried to mollify her. "That's right" Beth hugged Lorenza close "how can it be your fault?"

"If I had stayed, if i hadn't left him..."Lorenza's bottom lip trembled as she choked on her words.

"If you had stayed you would be dead too" Beth wiped away her own tears "and we would never on known you. i wouldn't want to live in that world".

The girls stayed huddled together, Elaina and Beth giving Lorenza their support. Lorenza took comfort in her friends being present and helping to take care of her; they kept her sane and strong when she felt low like this and made the pain she still carried deep within her more bearable.

*A*A*A*

"Henri, did you hear what i said?" Coraline sniffed over the top of her glass of champagne "Henri? Henri!" her shrill voice snapped the male vampire back to reality.

"Sorry sister" Henri apologised, looking sheepish. He was wondering if the female vampire he had met the other night had replied to his invitation, she had constantly been in his thoughts the last 24 hours.

"you have been very distracted this evening" Coraline sniped; she didn't like not to be the centre of attention.

"i am sorry" Henri was apologetic "please tell me what you said again; i promise i will give you my full attention"

"i was trying to talk to you about the fashion show tomorrow" Coraline replied; she was still somewhat cross with Henri's distracted behaviour "you know i need to go and support Cynthia. Especially since you have kept me locked up during most of the time we have been here"

"the reason we have kept you away from the press releases and the parties is because of your history with Beth and Mick" Henri replied calmly, refusing to rise to his sister's bait "Cynthia and I don't want to see you hurt nor do i want to see you make a fool of yourself like when we were in England; we are both worried about you, please try to understand that"

"i just want to go and see Cynthia, to cheer her on" Coraline cast her brother a doeful look "i was suppose to be here as support for her, not so you could hold me prisoner"

"Can you promise me you will not go near Mick?" Henri asked unsure; he had seen firsthand how his sister behaved around her ex-husband.

"Of course" Coraline replied sweetly "i promise not to go near Mick at all. Please Henri, trust me".

*A*A*A*

_**So the chapter is done. i really hope people are enjoying what is going on-things are moving towards a climax. Please do review, i just adore the feedback!**_

_**;3**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So here is the next instalment of the story. I had lots of little pieces written for the chapter and I wanted them to fit together just so. So bit of chop and change going on.**_

_**Hope you like it either way!**_

_**Chapter 21**_

*A*A*A*

Beth returned to her room early; after her talk with the girls she needed to be close to Mick. Lorenza's story still weighed heavily on her mind.

She found him lounging in the main room of their suite, watching some old programme about rock music. He looked incredibly handsome as the light of the TV cast shadows on his chiselled profile. He smiled and flicked the TV off as he saw her at the door.

"Hey baby" he whisper softly "I didn't expect you back so soon. All okay with the girls?"

"Hey" she whispered, tears prickling her eyes and threatening to choke her. Within seconds, he was by her side and she was in his arms. She buried her head in his shirt, breathing in his scent and letting him hold her close; she ached at the thought that someone could take that away from them.

"Beth, my love, please tell me what happened" Mick was desperate to take away whatever was making her so upset "is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine" she whispered, still clinging to him "I just really missed you this evening and wanted to come back early. I couldn't bear to be apart from you"

Mick held her close, nuzzling her hair with his nose. "you never have to be apart from me, never ever" his eyes brimmed with sincerity and love as he lifted her chin gently with his fingers "we belong together and we will have eternity; we wake up together in the freezer now and we will wake up together in futuristic flying freezer beds in 1000 years time...but always together"

Beth smiled, only Mick could reassure her and calm her when she felt like this; she knew more than ever that in this moment, he was her soul mate. Rising onto her tip toes, she pulled him close, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you so much"

He swept her up into his arms, glad that he had said the right thing and whatever had made her so fearful was passing. He made a mental note to ask her about it later but for now he wanted to show her how precious she was to him and how he would always fight to keep them together. "Let me show you how much I love you" he mumbled against her neck as he carried her into their bedroom.

*A*A*A*

Cynthia examined the last look her best makeup artist had painted on the model; she was pleased to see it met the brief one of her new design contracts required. She had managed to secure three contracts while she was here, a feat by any standard and she was proud of all she had accomplished. And if her makeup looked well tomorrow she was sure that she could get more.

As she called in the next group of models for the makeup artists to practice on, her thoughts shifted to Coraline and the conversation they had had with Henri before she had left for the run through. Coraline had assured them she would stay away from Mick and would not attempt to engage him in any way. She had begged to be allowed to go and support Cynthia and prove to her brother she had learnt her lesson in London.

Cynthia knew how Coraline struggled with her addiction to Mick; it had been she who had nursed Coraline's hurt feelings every time Mick had set her back. Cynthia did not want to see her friend hurt tomorrow; it would be painful for her to see Mick and Beth together. But at the same time, she desperately wanted Coraline there; she was nervous about this new branch of her business and she wanted her best friend, her sister present when it all went down.

"How does the first piece look madam?" one of the makeup artists asked, dragging her from her thoughts.

With a sigh, Cynthia returned to her work; she would deal with tomorrow and all it brought tomorrow.

*A*A*A*

At dawn, Josef stirred to find himself alone in the freezer. Concerned, he moved out into the rooms of the master suite in search of Elaina, finding her curled on a chair on the balcony, her eyes troubled.

"I know that look" he settled down beside her, taking her hand in his "nerves have hit in, haven't they?"

"A little" Elaina admitted sheepishly "you know how I like everything to be perfect. But so much has been out of my control because I wasn't back in time. I guess I will just hope for the best later today"

Josef wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling her cuddle close while he stroked her back reassuringly. He knew she always got a bit nervous on the day her collection was to show; some pre-stage jitters but that once she got in there with the models and went to work she was always fine.

"Everything will be great" he encouraged her "we both know that. You're just a little stressed but once you get in there, everything will be fine and it will be over before you know it"

"Thank you; you're always so good at keeping me calm" she reached up and kissed him softly "I think I am just feeling things more because I am just back from Botswana and haven't had a chance to have a break...once I get back to LA, I think I will take a few weeks before I resume guardian work- I need the space to just catch up"

"Do you really want to go back to LA?" Josef asked mysteriously "or could you handle going somewhere else to relax?"

She looked up at him, his eyes bright and mischievous "you naughty vampire, what have you done?"

He kissed her soundly, a devilish smirk lighting on his face "it's a surprise for later; I promise you will love it. Now how about we get up and ready for your collection today?"

*A*A*A*

So I am hoping you all like it. I know it is short but that is because the chapters to come will be much bigger. Next: It's the official collection showing at fashion week...let the drama begin!


	22. Chapter 22

_**So we have a new chapter! I hope you are still enjoying this story; it was a difficult story but we are reaching the climax.**_

**Chapter 22:**

"You look nice Coraline" Henri raised an eyebrow at his sister's expensive designer suit "any reason I should know about?"

"Henri" Coraline tutted as they took their seats "Cynthia is showing with three designers; and of course there is an after party...how can I support her unless I look my best?"

"You're sure that is the only reason?" Henri could not help but be suspicious.

"Yes Henri, there is no need to be so disbelieving. I am here to support Cynthia" Coraline explained exasperated. "I just want to help my sister"

She sniffed disapprovingly as she eyed his simple charcoal shirt and black trousers "you might have liked to put in more of an effort for all our sakes"

Henri focused resolutely on the stage; as the youngest of the French siblings, he was used to being the butt of the jokes for his ways and mannerisms but he had long since learnt to block out the pain their disapproval caused and to make his own way.

Suddenly, something caught his attentions, making him forget Coraline and her snide remarks; on the opposite side at the thick curtains that veiled the back stage from the audience stood the purple haired vampire that had occupied his thoughts the last few days.

"Stay here" he commanded his sister, trying to keep his voice neutral; Coraline's interest was lost in the programme detailing the list of designers to show. She barely noticed as Henri slipped from his seat and disappeared to the other side of the room.

*A*A*A*

"I love this extra detail you added" Elaina praised Cynthia's makeup artist as Sophie added equal tones of approval.

"I thought you would" Cynthia revelled in the attention she was getting "we were going through the brief last night and it just felt right to add the lighter flick to the eye liner...and we photographed it; well let's just say it pops" Coraline had taught Cynthia a lot about photography and that information was now paying off.

"Sophie will supervise the rest of the makeup set with you, then Nathaniel will take pictures for the portfolio" Elaina explained "I need to make sure the other models are ready"

As she moved away Elaina grabbed Cynthia's hand unexpectedly causing her to turn "all going well, I think we are going to start making each other a lot of money. We make a good team"

Cynthia turned back to her work with a smile; her new business was looking successful already.

*A*A*A*

"I was hoping I would see you again" Henri called after the purple haired female. Lorenza turned, her eyes arching, surprised to see the older vampire. Her eyes couldn't help but rove over him; in fitted black trousers and a tailored charcoal shirt he screamed casual expense and looked handsome in a way that unnerved her.

"Of course that was over dinner" he mused, giving her a reproachful look "though I heard nothing back from you"

"I am sorry" Lorenza had the good manners to look ashamed "things are difficult at the moment; my friend is involved in the show here and i am lending her my support. I don't really like running off on her"

"Understandable" Henri replied smoothly edging closer; up close he could see her brown eyes and how they sparkled with twinges of red brown, perhaps a russet colour. They took his breath away "I am supporting family and friends here too. It can make things difficult at times"

Lorenza backed up against the wall; he was close to her now, unnerving her. She breathed in his scent of cloves and some other spice she couldn't identify; she instantly knew she could easily become addicted to this scent and it knocked her off balance.

"Perhaps I can convince you to give me a chance" Henri closed the distance Lorenza had put between them, trapping her between the wall and him "I'm pretty amazing once you get to know me"

"And very modest too" Lorenza arched her eyebrow delicately; she couldn't help but enjoy flirting with him.

Lorenza's insides were in turmoil; part of her cried out in loyalty to her sire while the intoxicating scent of cloves urged her to say yes.

"Please say yes" Henri couldn't help the pleading tone that crept into his voice; there was something about the vampiress before him, something that he just had to understand and have.

Lorenza sighed deeply; something inside her urged her to take a chance. She took out a card with her number on it "Okay, one meal. To repay you taking my blood. Next time you're in Boston, look me up"

Henri held out a card with his personal numbers, taking the card that Lorenza held to him. Taking her hand gently in his, he bowed, dropping a soft kiss onto the back of her hand "until we meet in Boston my lady" his smile sought to disarm her.

"I should go" Lorenza mumbled, withdrawing her hand, trying to ignore the sparks that flew up her arm from where he had kissed her.

Henri watched her go with a sigh; he hoped that when he finally did manage to get her alone, without distractions that he would be able to win her over and secure something more along the lines of a date than a mere debt replacement.

A voice over the intercom alerted him to the end of the first half of the fashion show; in shock he realised that he had left his sister alone while he tracked Lorenza.

Stuffing the card into his pocket, he hurried back to the seats, feeling ashamed at abandoning his sister.

*A*A*A*

Coraline had sat happily through the first half of the show, cheering for the two designers which Cynthia worked with. She revelled in stares of the handsome men and fashionistas who obliviously wondered who the glamorous woman was.

As the first half of the catwalk shows came to an end, Coraline stood and stretched lithely. She had not seen Henri since before the show started and she wondered where he had gotten too.

Searching through the faces in the foyer, he scanned for her brother, his scent nowhere to be found. She was about to give up and head back to her seat when another scent caught her senses, a familiar one she craved.

Mick was moving through the crowd with a box of mineral water in his arms; ever the Boy Scout and helping out she thought her eyes following his movement. He looked so confident, so sure of himself, so devilishly handsome, and she ached for him.

She watched him from a distance, watching his face light up as he caught sight of Beth. Her hand clutched over her heart as she watched them kiss, Beth's hand lingering on his jaw as if to keep out the pain that sat like a shard of glass in her heart.

Jealously stirred as she saw the happiness on Beth's face and her instincts took over. Beth was the reason she and Mick weren't together, and it was time Coraline took steps to get rid of her.

Cynthia passed fleetingly through her mind, causing her to falter but she dismissed it. _A young_ _vampire should be easy to get rid of without causing trouble to her friend_ she reasoned.

As the crowd filed back inside, Coraline slunk through it silently, easily stalking her prey.

*A*A*A*

_**So that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The trouble has begun as you can see!**_

_**Reviews are always welcome and necessary!**_

_**;3**_


	23. Chapter 23

**To all of you to have been enjoying and been good enough to rv, I thank you. We have reached the beginning of trouble in this story, building up to fireworks. So let's get ready to let them off shall we?**

**Chapter 23:**

The blood pounded in Henri's ears as he stared at the empty seats. Had he needed to breathe, he would have been hyperventilating with panic.

Coraline was not in the seats nor in the foyer; questioning of the audience who had surrounded her revealed nothing-they remembered the beautiful, sultry looking woman from the first half of the show, but none had seen her since the intermission.

Standing in the empty foyer, he glanced around wildly. He had promised Cynthia, he had promised her his help and support, and in one moment, his sister had slipped through his fingers. He cursed himself soundly once more, scrubbing a hand over his face as guilt ate through him.

Taking a deep yet unnecessary breath, Henri had to force himself to think straight. His gut told him that despite her promises and assurances not to be near the Mick and not to ruin the show for Cynthia, if he were to find her, she would be close to him. He had seen how she had looked at him in London; there was an undying hunger for Mick in her that could not be denied- he was Henri's best bet for tracking his sister down and fast.

Hurrying to the back stage door, he flashed the pass Cynthia had given him and dashed up the stairs. Back stage, he was confronted with a hum of noise as the throngs of models moved busily passed each other, assailed by designers offering last minute instruction and makeup artists adding finishing touches as necessary.

He slowly made his way through the crowd, attempting to maintain a human like pace and appearance while his insides remained knotted with worry for his sister. Looking around, he did not notice Josef until a hand reached out and pulled him behind a rail of clothes.

"Why are you here Henri?" Josef hissed "Cynthia told us you were babysitting Coraline so she couldn't cause trouble today. Why aren't you doing that?"

"I left her alone for a little while" Henri reported shamefaced "when I came back she was gone. I can't find her anywhere-this is the only place I haven't looked."

Josef let out a snarl; his vampire barely controlled "you had one job to do. ONE! To keep your sister out of the way; you have seen the damage she can cause-what could be so important you left her alone?"

"I need to speak to Cynthia" Henri's voice was high with urgency and panics "I need help to find her"

"Cynthia has gone up to the green room to help put the finishing touches to the models with Elaina, neither of them can be disturbed now" Josef growled "and if we can keep this away from them I want it that way- I will not have Elaina's show ruined by the likes of Coraline"

Henri let a small growl of his own "do not speak about my sister that way Kostan, you know nothing of her". While he did not always agree with his sister's behaviour, he would not see her insulted in this way; she was after all, still his family.

"I know enough, I have seen enough of her behaviour" Josef spat. Turning, he beckoned Henri to follow "I will gather the others and we can look for her together-we can't have her running around the place where she may cause trouble"

"She won't cause trouble" Henri insisted "Cynthia means the world to Cora- she would never hurt her"

Josef eyed him with disdain "does delusional run through the French family as a genetically inherited trait? Coraline cannot control herself! She has never been able to, especially when it comes to Mick!"

Josef took a deep breath, attempting to curb his temper; he knew fighting would not help and if they were to find Coraline, they needed to work together. "Let's go to the others" he said more calmly "we will tell Lorenza and Mick and they can help us look for her"

"Lorenza?" Henri whispered as he followed Josef's line of sight; miserably he realised that the same woman talking to Mick across the way was none other than the purple haired fairy he had been tracking all of his time here.

*A*A*A*

Coraline had easily followed Beth through the crowds; the other vampire was occupied and her young senses could not pick up the presence of another vampire near her- not with so many warm blooded humans dashing around.

The younger vampire turned into an empty side room, frowning at her phone. Coraline slid up to the door, her vampire hearing allowing her access to the conversation occurring within.

"I don't know why you keep calling me Julian" Beth snarled down the phone "I have made it clear I have no interest in you as more than a friend. Mick is my mate; I love him and I will not leave him"

"Beth, you're being emotional and silly" the voice on the other end of the line "now I know you are a young vampire, but you'll never improve unless you control your tiresome female need for hysterics"

Beth shook with anger as the voice continued with a sleazy purr "don't worry my lovely Beth; we'll help you grow together, you're emotional immaturity need not stand in the way of us having an incredible future together. You belong by my side, you know it. I'll even let you visit that low class sire of yours every now and then"

"Julian" Beth snarled down the phone, completely vamped out "I would never lower myself to a level where you would even have a chance. You disgust me; you have nothing on Mick and you never will"

A flurry of angry curses followed Beth's response. "I am hanging up now Julian" Beth snarled down the phone "and then I am going to blacklist you. And I never, ever want to hear anything from you ever again"

Beth slammed the phone shut, fit to throw it on the ground. Taking a deep cleansing breath to calm herself, her senses alerted her to the figure in the door way. Stifling a growl, she turned to see Coraline looking at her, a demure and innocent smile fixed on her face.

"Hello Beth" she said sweetly "let's have a chat, shall we?"

With that, she slammed the door shut behind her, effectively trapping Beth in the room with her.

*A*A*A*

**So the fireworks are ready to go up with a bang. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will push the rv button and let me know what you think.**

**;3**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys! New chapter you will be delighted to know! I have been working hard on this one so I apologise that it is a bit late; you know how it is when you want things just so! Thank you all for the kind reviews for the last chapter; it seems that you are all dying for the cat fight of the century- I do hope you think I can deliver!**_

_**Disclaimer: no own=no sue!**_

*A*A*A*

Chapter 24

Coraline moved towards Beth, forcing her to take a step back. Beth eyes her with suspicious eyes; the innocent look on Coraline's face could only mean trouble for her and she was all too aware of the fact that they were in a public place, surrounded by humans.

"Get lost Coraline" Beth snarled "I've already reached my bitch quota for the day. I have neither the time nor the inclination to put up with you".

"Beth" Coraline maintained her sing song voice "you have nothing to fear from me, dear child. I simply wished to offer you congratulations"

"Congratulations for what?" Beth eyed her suspiciously, rounding to keep Coraline in front of her. She knew from her training with Mick to never let another vampire get behind her.

"Well first of all on the turning, I can tell you're past the fledgling year but I am sure you will make a wonderful addition to the tribe, we are always in need of underlings" Coraline smiled sweetly "and then on your new relationship, it must be so exciting to be getting out and away on your own"

"you're so lucky" Coraline sighed dramatically "Mick has given you the ability to be young and beautiful forever and now you are in the flush of new love and a new relationship"

"New love? New relationship?" Beth looked at her startled "what on earth are you playing at Coraline?"

"Oh Beth" Coraline reached out to pat Beth's cheek "you don't need to hide from me. I heard your conversation with him there...Julian isn't it? You'll have to forgive me; I don't mean to be nosy but vampire hearing is just so good"

"Julian" Beth spat as she pulled herself out of reach "do you really think I would be so foolish as to give up Mick? You were foolish enough to lose him; I will not make the same mistake"

All pretence of a smile dropped from Coraline's face instantly. "Don't play coy with me Beth" she sneered "you have gotten what you wanted from Mick; he has made you a vampire. Clinging onto him when you are starting a relationship with someone else is wicked; you are not giving Mick a chance to enjoy love, my love, with this foolish carry on"

Beth's eyes blazed with anger. "Your love?" Beth vamped out with a snarl "you think he would ever want you after all you did? Mick and I love each other, no one and nothing compares to him. And all I have ever wanted is for him to love me. Mick is mine Coraline; face it, you have lost"

"I am his sire, his wife, his true mate" Coraline's fangs glinted in the light "you were nothing more than a child when he met you and you will never be anything more than his childe; he always did have a soft spot for pathetic charity cases."

"You should leave Mick to a real vampiress" Coraline said bitterly "you have your new plaything; stop being so selfish and allow Mick his chance at happiness with me"

"Happiness with you? Coraline there is no such thing- not after all the damage you have done" Beth accused "you almost made him give up on love and happiness completely; you are the worst thing that ever happened to him"

Coraline moved forward with a snarl. "You will not speak to me that way!" she growled "I am your elder and you will learn respect, one way or another"

Coraline advanced towards Beth at vampire speed, Beth barely managing to dodge. "I'm going to get rid of you and take Mick back for my own!" Coraline cried as she struck out with her nails at Beth, managing to draw deep gouges in her arm.

"Not as long as I can help it" Beth said through gritted teeth, swinging around quickly to break Coraline's pincer grip before sinking her bared fangs into the side of Coraline's neck, causing her to shriek with outrage and pain.

Using her age and strength, Coraline pushed Beth off her and forced her back against the wall "I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago" Coraline hissed her, madness present in her silver eyes.

Beth brought her head forward, catching Coraline by surprise with a head butt, allowing Beth to get free. Letting a snarl, Beth drew herself up to her full height, waiting for the next strike. She was all vampire now, any thoughts for where they were forgotten; Mick was her mate and she would fight for what was hers.

Coraline shook her head, banishing the stars before rounding on Beth; with a violent snarl, she moved towards Beth at vampire speed, ready to take a swing. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, a heavy body on top of her. Turning, she found Henri above her, pulling her to her feet while holding her firmly; Lorenza had hold of Beth, who was also trying to get to her, with Mick and Josef were between the two women. Both women had been so focused on the fight; they had not noticed the arrival of the other vampires.

"Talk about just in time" Lorenza struggled to hold Beth back "calm down Beth, she's not worth it!"

"Enough!" Josef bellowed; his power crackling through the air like an ice cold whip. "This behaviour is unacceptable from either of you. The whole community could be in jeopardy with this kind of behaviour if we attract attention; you will both stop at once"

The pair of women stopped struggling at his order; the fierce look on Josef's face enough to still them; neither wanted to cross the older vampire and his temper.

Mick moved to Beth's side, wrapping his arms around her. An angry growl rumbled through him as he saw the deep gouges in her arm which were now healing; it was all he could do to control himself at the thought of anyone, and especially Coraline getting close enough to hurt his Beth. Silver eyed, Mick moved towards Coraline; anger flaring in his veins.

Josef stepped in front of Mick "don't- it's not even worth it"

"She hurt Beth" Mick hissed "no one should hurt Beth"

"Remember where we are" Josef advised, placing a firm hand on Mick's shoulder "humans are near, we can't be having a vamp fight here; we've gotten lucky no one came to look already"

Mick's face retook its human visage and he pulled Beth close, a hand placed possessively on her hip, he brought her arm to his lips, kissing away the now fading scars from Coraline's onslaught. The image of the tenderness and love with which Mick treated Beth cut deep into Coraline's heart and jealously reared within her like an ugly beast.

"Why do you care about her anyway?" Coraline snapped bitterly, pointing an accusing finger at the pair "she is in love with Julian!"

*A*A*A*

_**So that is it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please do review and let me know what you think- it really does mean so much.**_

_**;3**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**It's been a long time. A lot has happened and changed and i dont know if anyone would be interested anymore. but i promised myself a long time ago i would finish this and i will. There is still a story to tell.**_

_**Disclaimer: no own=no profit= no sue**_

Chapter 25

Mick let a loud growl at the near mention of the other vampire's name and Josef could not help but snort; Beth had far more taste than Juilan.

'i heard her on the phone' Coraline insisted 'she was talking to him'

'i was on the phone to him' Beth acknowledged, causing another growl from Mick 'why don't you tell everyone what i was saying Coraline?'

At this Coraline became mute, the males looking back and forth between them. 'What was she saying Cora?' Henri asked gently.

'Obivious Beth was telling that ass where to go and stick it like she has so many times' Lorenza interjected, looking Coraline and Henri over in disgust 'she knows we will know if she is lying and she isn't telling us cause it would make Beth look bad'.

Henri saw the look of disgust on Lorenza's face and his heart fell a little; like so many other times before it seemed the vampires around them would tar the Duvall's with the same brush, that he would once again pay for the crimes of a member of his family.

"Let's separate them and calm everyone down" Josef suggested, trying to keep his anger in check "there is another room next door where you can take Coraline to, Henri"

With a nod, Henri quickly guided his sister passed the angry elder. "Mick, take a few minutes with Beth and then go and deal with that ex of yours; make sure she gets the message this time- I won't have her doing any more damage" Mick nodded, knowing better to argue with Josef with the mood he was in at that moment. Lorenza shot the couple a sympathetic look as she followed Josef out of the room.

"Beth?" he whispered, letting her go so she could have some breathing space when the others had left the room.

She turned her angry, silvered eyes towards him "nothing would please me more than to go next door and rip her throat out, the vicious, deceiving witch. She tried to tell me you would be happier with her; that she was your chance at happiness"

Beth shook her head, pacing the area like a caged tiger. "She said I was nothing more to you than a child; she was the woman you loved"

Mick covered the distance between them, catching hold of her hands. He looked deep into her eyes, searching her very soul for any sign of doubt "you are the woman I love; no one but you"

Her face softened immediately; her anger cooling at the look of pure love and sincerity in his eyes "oh Mick, I know" she whispered, her hand reaching up to softly stroke his face "I could never doubt you, I know how precious our love is."

She looked into his eyes pleadingly 'please tell me you don't believe i was trying to contact Julian voluntarily'

'no' Mick was firm 'I could never think that. I know you, you are my Beth' he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it 'you would never betray me'

The sheer relief from Beth was palpable; even the thought that he might doubt her upset her. Their bond and love was strong; they were committed only to each other, for both of them, there was no one else.

He pulled her flush against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. " i will deal with this" he soothed "i will make her see the truth of the matter, whether she likes it or not"

Beth stood on tiptoe, their lips meeting in a fiery, bruising kiss. "finish this, then i want you all to myself the first chance we get" her eyes sparkled with passion and conviction.

Together, they left the room. "go to Lorenza" Mick pointed to the purple haired vampire on the other side of the backstage area, peering out at the show. "i will go and deal with this"

*A*A*A*

Elaina stood at the side of the stage, having delivered her narration of the collection, clapping the designers with Mychael as they finished up. Judging by the cheers from the surrounding audience, the collection had gone down well and both designers allowed themselves a sigh of relief.

'glad we have that done' Mychael said as they moved off stage and went to help the models.

Elaina smiled and nodded in agreement 'it was a great show'

'i dont know how we're going to do it when we have our shows plus a few more designers on board' Mychael hung the dress handed to him by a tall Hispanic model, thinking of all the design assistants that were been given a chance 'these things are bedlam'

'we'll manage' Elaina reassured 'we always do'. Though a little bit of her gut twinged at the amount of work that would be coming their way in the next few months; she could only hope it would go smoothly for all involved.

'why dont you go see Josef? Mychael suggested ' i saw you looking for him in the audience, i am sure you are dying to go to him, i can finish up here'.

Elaina frowned 'are you sure? No one was in the audience, not Beth, Mick, Josef nor Lorenza. I am worried something has happened to delay them'

'that is odd' sophie nodded as she joined them, having overheard the last part of the conversation 'they were around for the first part, I spoke to Josef and Lorenza separately earlier'

Elaina bit her lip worriedly, she did not like that the others had been here and were now missing. 'Go' Mychael ushered her away 'find out what is going on and join us later at the after party'.

Shooting them a grateful look, Elaina turned and began worming her way through the crowd in search of her missing family and friends.

*8*8*8*

_**So that is that for this chapter. If you liked my work before, if you are happy to get to see the big fight i had planned actually come back to life, please do review. **_

_**;3**_


End file.
